Liens
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Sept jeunes hommes au premier abord ordinaires se retrouvent liés entre eux sans qu'ils ne l'aient demandé. Commence alors entre eux un jeu mortel qui les changera à jamais. Proies, chasseurs, bourreaux, victimes, ils traverseront à l'aide d'alliés et d'ennemis cette douloureuse épreuve. Tous n'en réchapperont pas. [BTS]
1. Un : 9 octobre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Nouvelle histoire, nouveau fandom, nouveau défi.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un UA, les BTS en tant que tels n'existent pas dans cette histoire. Quant au récit qui va suivre, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé après avoir vu les MV coréen et japonais de Blood Sweat & Tears, et uniquement ces deux MV là. Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec ce que l'on peut voir dans les autres MV, short films et Highlight reel. J'ai d'ailleurs imaginée cette histoire bien (début juillet) avant d'avoir les teasers du drama à venir (j'ai hâte !) et heureusement, parce que depuis, j'imagine bien des choses. Les références seront donc essentiellement liées à ****Blood Sweat & Tears, même si cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire allusion à d'autres pans de l'univers des BTS. **

**Attention : si ça commence soft, ce ne sera pas un texte des plus amusants. Il sera d'ailleurs classé M quand ça va devenir plus sombre. Donc ceux qui veulent du fluffy, passez votre chemin. **

**Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Un : 9 octobre 2016**

Le musée des Beaux-Arts venait de rouvrir après plusieurs semaines de fermeture, suite à des travaux de réaménagement. Pour fêter la réouverture, l'entrée au musée était gratuite. De ce fait, dans les nombreuses pièces du musée, il y avait foule.

Parmi celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme, Jin. Grand, les traits fins, les cheveux auburn et les yeux gris-verts, il pouvait se vanter d'être un bel homme.

Il devait à l'origine accompagner sa petite amie lors de la visite des lieux, mais cette dernière lui avait au dernier moment posé un lapin. Jin n'en était pas si étonné. Leur relation battait de l'aile au fil des jours et leur fin était proche. Alors plutôt que de se lamenter, le jeune homme décida d'effectuer la visite, seul.

Il vogua d'une salle à l'autre, regardant les sculptures, les peintures et autres objets entreposés. Curieux, il s'intéressa aux différentes œuvres. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que se poursuivait la visite, un élément incongru vint le gêner.

Jin pensa d'abord qu'il était victime d'un important mal de tête. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas cela. Il y avait certes une sensation étrange au niveau de la tête, mais cela ne lui faisait pas mal. C'était comme un bourdonnement qui s'intensifiait ou diminuait au fil de ses pas. Non, pas de ses pas, mais d'une salle ou l'autre, ou d'un instant à l'autre.

Même si Jin s'arrêtait quelque part, le bourdonnement n'avait pas la même intensité. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'était vraiment pas malade ou fatigué quand le bourdonnement s'arrêta subitement. A la place, un autre sentiment s'installa. Ce n'était pas bruyant, c'était autre chose. C'était différent. C'était comme si Jin _percevait_ une sensation extraordinaire.

Personne d'autre autour de lui n'agissait comme lui, il semblait donc être le seul à sentir de phénomène aussi curieux qu'alléchant. Cette impression augmenta et atteint son paroxysme alors que Jin s'approcha d'un tableau présent au rez-de-chaussée. Bercé par la sensation, il regarda l'œuvre.

Il y était représenté des anges guerriers, portant des armures et armés de boucliers et d'épées. Au milieu d'une scène de bataille qui était un véritable carnage, les anges combattaient des forces maléfiques, des monstres obscures.

Selon un petit écriteau sur le côté, l'auteur était inconnu, comme la date exacte. La signification réelle demeurait un mystère, quoique ceux qui s'y étaient penché étaient tous d'accord qu'il s'agissait là d'une inspiration biblique.

D'un air étonné, Jin contempla le tableau. Pourquoi la peinture devenait si importante à ses yeux ? Pourquoi l'attirait-il autant ? Cette fascination était aussi inquiétante que spectaculaire. Effaré, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des anges guerriers.

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, Jin se retourna pour voir un homme d'environ son âge, les cheveux roux et les yeux marrons, le long visage ovale. Dans l'une de ses mains se trouvaient des jumelles de petite taille.

Alors que Jin se demandait ce que l'autre lui voulait, l'homme lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Je m'appelle Hoseok. J'ai vu l'intérêt que tu portes à ce tableau. Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

* * *

 **C'est court, mais c'est le tout début. Le prochain chapitre est plus long.**

 **Je pense que vous avez déjà trouvé pas mal de références. La date n'a pas été choisie au hasard non plus.**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**


	2. Deux : 15 octobre 2016 (1)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voilà donc la suite, qui met en scènes d'autres personnages ^^**

* * *

 **Deux : 15 octobre 2016**

– Nan mais reste calme, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer !

– Mouais…

– Ne sois pas défaitiste, continue à bien faire les choses et tu réussiras.

Jimin soupira, pas aussi convaincu que Jungkook. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait un combat de boxe thaï qui aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi. Leur entraîneur, suite aux matchs, sélectionnerait les meilleurs pour des galas et compétition durant les mois à venir, tandis que les autres s'entraîneraient pour retenter le coup plus tard.

Jimin pratiquait ce sport depuis plus d'un an et s'était révélé doué, mais son manque de confiance en lui le faisait douter et parfois perdre ses moyens. Jungkook, son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, était venu lui rendre visite pour le soutenir.

– Tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place.

– Pour me prendre une raclée ? Très peu pour moi !

– Vu ta force et ta taille, c'est toi qui mettrait tout le monde K.O. !

Cette réponse fit rire Jungkook. Jimin n'était pas petit, mais en comparaison de son ami, il semblait l'être. Et si le boxeur en herbes était musclé par la pratique de cette activité, Jungkook l'était tout autant car très sportif, il courait, effectuait des pompes, soulevait des poids, etc. Surtout, il ne mesurait pas toujours sa force. En frappant pour rire Jimin, il lui avait déjà quelque fois fait sérieusement mal.

– Tu oublies quelque chose : on ne se ressemble absolument pas.

Jungkook n'avait pas tort. Lui plus grand et élancé, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, le sourire et l'air taquin faciles ; Jimin plus petit et râblé, la peau plus mate, la chevelure très claire. Ce dernier gardait régulièrement un visage sérieux, presque sans expression. Mais, Jungkook l'avait noté, quand son ami était de bonne humeur et qu'il souriait, son visage s'illuminait et contaminait son entourage par sa joie. Et faisait craquer bien des gens qui l'observait dans ce cas.

Le plus grand, voyant que l'autre continuait à maugréer dans son coin, le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Hey, Jimin, cesse de douter, tu es le meilleur, je le sais !

Le susnommé eut un maigre sourire, quoique sincère. Quand Jungkook lui sortait de telles phrases, il avait l'impression qu'il lui poussait des ailes. Il se sentait plus confiant, y croyant. Mais ce n'était que temporaire, il le savait. Dès qu'il serait sur le ring de son club, il perdrait les moyens à cause du stress. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter Jungkook, il garda ses réflexions pour lui.

– Je vais réussir, répondit-il plutôt.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Jungkook acquiesça.

– T'es mon meilleur ami, t'as intérêt à réussir oui ! Et ne prétexte pas une nouvelle fois que tu as mal à la tête pour te défiler !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas un mal de tête ordinaire.

Les deux avaient été visiter le musée des Beaux-Arts le jour de la réouverture et pendant une fois à l'intérieur, Jimin avait ressenti comme un mal de tête. Une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait pu identifier malgré les questions de Jungkook. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Le plus grand s'empara de son téléphone et éteignit l'alarme qu'il avait programmé.

– Faut que j'aille au taf. Tu me raconteras ?

– Tu seras le premier au courant.

– Y a intérêt !

Sur un dernier rire et une tape à l'épaule, Jungkook quitta les lieux.

Il prit son vélo et roula une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant la supérette dans lequel il travaillait. Il n'était pas très heureux de ce boulot, mais ayant quitté tôt les études sans diplôme en poche car il n'était pas très bon dans plusieurs disciplines, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Et puis travailler là-bas lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Namjoon.

Ce dernier, avec lequel Jungkook s'entendait à merveille, demeurait pourtant une énigme à ses yeux. Derrière son indisciplinée chevelure coupée court et son regard calme et sage se cachait un esprit brillant, une scolarité exemplaire et un charisme naturel. Mais par ce qu'il ignorait quoi faire plus tard, Namjoon avait tout simplement un jour tout plaqué quelques années plus tôt et postulé à un job près de chez lui. Sa situation n'ayant pas évoluée, depuis, il restait là, entre les rayons, la remise et les caisses, sans se plaindre, quand bien même ses pupilles grises semblaient exprimer des regrets autant que de la tristesse.

Parfois, Jungkook le plaignait. Lui qui aurait pu avoir n'importe quoi, par manque de rêves, n'avait pas entrepris quelque chose de grand. Mais vu que sans ce manque d'ambition il ne l'aurait pas connu, il en était secrètement heureux. Dès le premier jour quasiment, Namjoon l'avait pris sous son aile et bien expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire, agissant comme une sorte de grand frère avec lui. Ils étaient depuis amis.

Namjoon effectuait sa pause, les yeux fixés sur son écran de téléphone, quand Jungkook entra dans la salle réservée aux employés. Il changea de tenue tout en parlant avec l'aîné. Celui-ci parlait de manière distraite, sans lever les yeux. Le plus jeune étant habitué, il savait qu'il l'écoutait vraiment, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression de prime abord.

– J'ai failli arriver en retard en retard aujourd'hui. Mais je devais supporter un ami dans le besoin. Il y a des sélections dans son club aujourd'hui et il est très nerveux. J'espère que ça sera suffisant.

– Cet ami… Jimin ? C'est celui qui aurait dû être danseur ?

– Oui c'est lui.

– Il rate tout ce qu'il fait.

– Il ne rate pas, non ! C'est juste qu'il y a eu…

– Ah Jungkook !

Marylin, l'une des employées du magasin qui terminait son service, venait de passer la tête dans la pièce.

– Je suis contente que tu sois finalement arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait personne pour me remplacer ! Il y a plein de cartons qui attendent d'être déchargés, ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux je peux rester quelques minutes en plus pour t'aider.

Namjoon eût un petit sourire en coin.

– Ça ira, merci ! répondit Jungkook. Tu peux y aller tranquille.

L'air déçu, Marylin s'en alla.

– Je ne suis pas en retard, quand même ? demanda Jungkook, douteux.

– D'une petite minute, répondit Namjoon. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour être le prétexte de Marylin afin de rester un peu avec toi.

– Avec moi ? Mais pour quoi faire ? s'enquit l'autre.

Le plus âgé leva la tête du téléphone et fixa son ami, se demandant s'il le faisait exprès. Mais l'air perdu de Jungkook le persuada qu'il était aveugle quant aux attentions de sa prétendante.

– Rien. Tu comprendras un jour. Ou pas. Sois plutôt heureux qu'elle ne re gueule pas dessus : tu viens régulièrement très juste à l'heure ces temps-ci.

Jungkook plissa les lèvres, reconnaissant le fait. Heureusement pour lui, Namjoon rangea son téléphone, sourit et lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

– T'inquiète, t'as le droit d'avoir une vie et de ne pas arriver trop tôt. Profite de ton temps libre et sois heureux, c'est le principal.

Puis mine de rien, Namjoon refila à son interlocuteur une sucette. Jungkook sourit à cette intention : il adorait les sucettes. Il mit la sucrerie dans sa poche et de bien meilleure humeur, s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

Jimin marchait la boule au ventre. Au fond de lui, il hurlait. Il était capable d'être bon et de battre ses adversaires, il le savait, mais bien malgré lui, le jeune homme se rappela ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait effectué une sélection de ce genre.

Son cœur battit plus vite tandis que sa respiration se hacha. Non, ne pas repenser à ce moment, ne pas se le remémorer, ne pas…

Trop tard.

Malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, ce ne fut pas la rue qu'il voyait, mais la grande salle blanche où il avait l'habitude de s'entrainer et danser. Jimin revit à la perfection tous les gens autour de lui, tous ceux qui le regardaient fixement. Lui dont le corps bougeait au rythme de la musique et qui au point culminant…

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux soudainement fermés. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps se figea, sa respiration se bloqua et à peine rouvrit-il les paupières que le monde tourna autour de lui ; vite, beaucoup trop vite. Prit dans un tourbillon de peur, Jimin était paralysé. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Désirant sortit de cet état, le jeune homme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il eût mal et le sang envahit sa gorge, mais la douleur le fit se reconcentrer sur son environnement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui lui semblaient durer une éternité, il y parvint.

Retrouvant son souffle malgré ses membres crispés, Jimin s'efforça à continuer à avancer. Le club était tout proche, à peine deux rues d'ici. Ravalant sa salive à l'âpre goût cuivré, le boxeur fit un pas, puis un second, avant de s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas le trac qui l'avait fait se stopper, mais un son. De la musique plus précisément. Une magnifique mélodie jouée au piano, qui lui parvenait aussi distinctement comme si elle était jouée juste devant lui. Les notes étaient sublimes, lui qui avait l'oreille musicale développée. C'était si irrésistible que Jimin abandonna l'idée de rejoindre son club pour rejoindre le ou la pianiste. Surtout, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que le son qui l'attirait, mais également une sensation qui l'accompagnait. C'était à la fois semblable et différent de ce qu'il avait perçut au musée une semaine plus tôt. C'était beau, irrésistible, et Jimin se laissa guider.

A sa grande surprise, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement jusqu'à la source de la musique, comme s'il savait où elle se situait précisément. Tout aussi surprenant fut la distance : Jimin percevait la mélodie si distinctement depuis le début qu'il avait cru tout proche le piano. Or, il lui fallut traverser plusieurs rues avant d'arriver devant son nouvel objectif. Mais qu'importe ces détails, le plus important restait cette extraordinaire musique qui lui faisait un tel effet.

Le jeune homme arriva devant une humble bâtisse pourvue d'une large fenêtre ouverte. Jimin put donc voir distinctement un homme qui semblait avoir son âge, les cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et la peau aussi blanche que du sucre. Le pianiste excellait de ses mains sur les touches. Le voir comme l'entendre jouer était merveilleux aux yeux de Jimin qui ne se priva pas de profiter.

Soudain, le morceau s'acheva et le pianiste, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, montra sa surprise de se voir épier. Il avait des prunelles d'ébène, nota Jimin. Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu expliquer quoi que ce soit, le pianiste lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Je t'attendais, avoua-t-il.

* * *

 **Vos théories ?**

 **Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**


	3. Trois : 15 octobre 2016 (2)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Jusqu'à maintenant vous avez fait connaissance avec 6 des BTS. Il était temps que notre cher V fasse son entrée ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Trois : 15 octobre 2016 (2)**

V longea les rues. Il devait garder la tête en bas pour ne pas que les gens qui le croisaient ne remarquent son air furieux. Il aurait pu rester chez lui, mais c'était _impossible_ , sa colère était si puissante que sa maison aurait pu finir sous les flammes. Mieux valait sortir.

Le jeune homme blond aux prunelles presque transparentes tant elles étaient claires était d'une humeur massacrante. Lui qui dimanche, lors de la réouverture du musée, avait cru avoir trouvé son but, voir ses espoirs détruits l'avait plongé dans cet état de rogne.

Depuis plus d'un an qu'il était à la recherche de cette puissante aura ; depuis tout ce temps qu'il en rêvait, qu'il désirait se l'approprier ! Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais recroisée par la suite, V avait même cru qu'il était devenu fou, que cette aura qu'il avait senti n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Et pourtant, alors qu'il voguait en territoire ennemi, les traces de cette aura s'étaient faites ressentir. Il y avait eu trop de monde pour pouvoir déterminer qui pouvait en être le propriétaire. Mais V n'avait pas perdu espoir : il allait guetter et la retrouver. Tout son être était tourné vers cet objectif.

Malgré le danger, V était allé ces derniers jours fureter du côté du musée, ressentant les restes des traces laissées par l'aura. Mais cela s'amenuisait au fil du temps, le propriétaire n'était donc pas repassé par là.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Non, cette fois ci, il ne laissera pas sa proie s'échapper. Il l'identifierait et l'attraperait. Et alors...

V leva la tête, les sens en alerte. L'aura ! Il la sentait ! Très faible, à peine perceptible, mais elle se trouvait dans le coin. Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se dirigea en direction de cette énergie.

Il tomba sur deux hommes qui sortaient d'une supérette. L'un des deux, au téléphone, était celui qui présentait les traces d'aura. Il y en avait assez sur lui, ce qui prouvait qu'il était assez proche de sa proie. S'il se liait avec lui, il pourrait rencontrer celui qu'il recherchait avidement.

Sûr de lui, V s'approcha de celui qui l'intéressait. Manifestement en colère, ce dernier fit tomber par terre la sucette qu'il avait en bouche avant de crier sur son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

– Comment ça, t'es pas allé à ton club ? Mais t'as foutu quoi ?

Après une courte pause, il reprit la parole.

– Y a intérêt que tu m'racontes tout ! Parce que là, je ne suis pas fier de toi !

Bien que mécontent, il dit en revoir plus chaleureusement et quand il raccrocha, il parut être plus désappointé et triste. Le deuxième homme, qui avait affiché une moue désapprobatrice en constatant que la sucette s'était écroulée par terre – la sienne était en sécurité avec lui – remarqua la présence de V à leur côté. D'un coup de coude il fit se retourner l'autre qui ronchonnait toujours.

V était tellement heureux de sa piste qu'il ne feignit pas la joie sur son visage.

– Bonsoir ! Ma demande va sûrement vous étonner mais... Désirez-vous devenir mes amis ?


	4. Quatre : 15 octobre 2016 (3)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Pas grand-chose à vous dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Quatre : 15 octobre 2016 (3)**

– Tiens, voilà le retour du fils prodigue !

– Ne me donne pas envie de rebrousser chemin.

– Quoique je dise, tu ne partiras pas.

Jin grimaça face à l'assertion, qu'il savait vraie. Hoseok le savait tout autant, aussi sourit-il de toute ses dents. Tous deux venaient de se retrouver dans la pièce où ils s'étaient rencontrés, six jours plus tôt. Jin avait tout fait pour éviter les lieux, mais était inexorablement revenu.

C'était le soir, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais contrairement à ce que Jin avait cru, le gardien ne l'avait pas rebuté. Au contraire, d'un simple coup d'œil, il l'avait laissé pénétrer dans les lieux. Hoseok, lui, était arrivé peu de temps après. Assis devant le tableau des anges guerriers, le roux fixa son interlocuteur tout en posant ses questions.

– Pourquoi avoir fui quand je t'ai abordé ?

– Tu m'as effrayé ! Déjà la façon dont tu t'es présenté. Puis ce que tu m'avais demandé, sur ce que je ressentais face au tableau, si je croyais aux anges... J'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai préféré partir.

Jin avait été complètement dérouté par l'excentricité d'Hoseok. Ses questions aussi. Il avait été trop étrange. Mais attiré tel un aimant par le tableau, il était revenu.

– Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Cette journée avait été difficile pour moi, et les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient. Puis tu es intervenu, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda plutôt son interlocuteur.

– Il le fallait. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais il le fallait.

Hoseok hocha de la tête.

– Je vois.

Cette réponse déplut à Jin.

– Et tu vois quoi, hein ? Je suis perdu et toi, tu restes laconique. La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu avais plein de choses à me dire, alors dis les moi !

Hoseok resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il fixa Jin avec gravité.

– Je vais tout te dire, oui. Mais tu vas devoir coopérer.

– Coopérer ? Okay, là ça fait très secte !

– Tu veux que je te dévoile des secrets qui vont changer ta vie à jamais ou tu préfères continuer à discuter comme un papy et rester dans l'ignorance ?

Quand il affichait un air jovial, Hoseok était un véritable rayon de soleil qui resplendissait. Mais quand son visage devenait sérieux, la gravité, voire la colère qui pouvait naître dans ses prunelles le rendaient menaçant. Jin comprit qu'il ne pouvait prendre l'affaire à la légère avec l'autre.

– Ce que tu vas me dire… C'est dangereux ?

– Très. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais te laisser le choix et te recommander de partir en oubliant cette histoire. Mais malgré toi, comme ce soir, tu reviendras inexorablement devant le tableau. Alors plutôt que de te laisser te mettre inutilement te mettre en danger, je préfère que tu sois informé, que tu reçoives les réponses à tes questions et que surtout, tu sois capable de te défendre comme d'attaquer.

Jin était incapable de rire ou même de sourire devant cette déclaration qui semblait absurde à ses oreilles. Mais Hoseok était trop sérieux pour lui raconter n'importe quoi. Et puis, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Jamais Jin n'avait aperçu jusqu'à maintenant de prunelles aussi intenses. Son interlocuteur était étrange dans ses propos, mais il était honnête avec lui.

– Tu ne me rassures pas.

– Je ne cherches pas à être rassurant. Suis-moi.

Jin suivit Hoseok, n'ayant pas d'autre choix pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions. La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la prudence. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du fameux tableau et surprenant le dernier venu, Hoseok passa les doigts sur l'un des côtés du cadre. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et le tableau s'ouvrit mécaniquement comme une porte, laissant derrière lui un creux donnant lieu sur un endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Le roux pénétra à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, des lumières automatiques s'allumèrent, révélant une petite pièce vide, une porte fermée faisant face. Hoseok alla jusqu'à la porte et se retourna vers un Jin éberlué qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens ! Et referme le tableau derrière-toi !

Bien que toujours aussi abasourdi, Jin hocha de la tête et obéit. Il entra à son tour et tirant le tableau via une hanse accrochée derrière le cadre, les enfermant. Satisfait, l'autre homme ouvrit avec une clef la porte.

– Je te laisse ouvrir. Je veux voir ton expression quand tu apercevras ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté.

L'expression que Jin afficha, lui ne la vit pas. Pas plus qu'il ne vit celle d'Hoseok. Mais il la devina aisément. Car de l'autre côté, il vit une immense pièce remplit d'armes, des gens qui discutaient entre eux ou s'entraînaient sur des mannequins avec les armes ainsi que divers objets, si nombreux qu'il n'en identifia que peu.

Bouche bée, il ne savait que dire ou faire. Hoseok, lui, sourit comme jamais.

– Bienvenue nouveau Clairvoyant, dans le monde des chasseurs du démon !


	5. Cinq : 16 octobre 2016 (1)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Les révélations commencent à arriver, de même que des liens vont commencer à apparaître.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Cinq : 16 octobre 2016 (1)**

Jungkook se demandait ce qu'il faisait exactement, parce qu'il l'ignorait. Il aurait dû profiter de sa journée de libre pour se reposer, mais à la place il faisait la queue dans un fast-food. Jungkook savait très bien cuisiner et préférait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette plutôt que de consommer dans un fast-food. Mais là, il pressentait que la situation était grave.

La personne qui se trouvait devant lui s'en alla, le mettant face à face à face au caissier qui devait prendre sa commande. Ce dernier eût un hoquet de surprise.

– Jungkook ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Tu finis dans combien de temps ?

– Cinq minutes.

– Je prends un coca, c'est tout. Et rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini, je serai attablé pas loin.

Jimin lui donna ce qu'il demandait, mais tandis que son ami payait, il se crispa.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Jamais Jungkook ne mettait les pieds ici, d'habitude. C'était forcément lié à leur dernière discussion, qui datait de la veille, où il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas effectué les sélections. Anxieux, Jimin termina son service à se demander quel serait l'état de son ami. Jungkook était indubitablement déçu de son comportement. Était-il en colère également ?

Le plus petit repéra Jungkook qui avait terminé sa boisson en train de répondre à un sms. Il lui serra l'épaule en passant, s'assit face à lui et sortit de son sac une pomme rouge qu'il entama.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu voulais me voir, indiqua Jimin après la première bouchée. On aurait pu se voir ailleurs.

– Je voulais être sûr de te parler sans que tu ne trouves une excuse ou que tu prépares un speech. Je te connais.

Le plus grand regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, accusateur. Jimin, lui, se hérissa.

– Évite de prendre ce ton, s'il te plait. Mon père l'emploie déjà trop souvent, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre de ta bouche.

– Désolé, mais...

– Écoute, je voulais y aller, mais en chemin, j'ai entendu une mélodie jouée au piano et...

– Une mélodie t'a fait changer d'avis ?

– J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis allé voir. Et le pianiste m'a vu alors on a commencé à parler. On venait de se quitter quand tu as appelé.

Jungkook était abasourdi. Jimin était bien des choses – gentil, timide, doué... parmi bien d'autres qualificatifs – mais insouciant, ça, non. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné les sélections même s'il les redoutait uniquement parce qu'il avait entendu une musique qui lui avait plu.

– Mais enfin... Tu... Tu as peut-être grillé tes chances !

– Peut-être, mais je n'ai aucun regret.

– Jimin, tu ne peux pas dire ça sérieusem...

– Tais-toi !

Jimin n'avait pas élevé la voix. Son cri n'avait été qu'un murmure, audible seulement par son ami.

– Tu sais quoi, Jungkook ? J'ai été heureux, hier, vraiment heureux. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Je dirais bien depuis l'accident, ouais. Le pianiste, il a été très sympa avec moi et le temps est passé trop vite ! D'ailleurs, je vais le revoir, on s'était donné rendez-vous après mon boulot. Lui au moins ne me jugera pas !

Sans laisser le temps à Jungkook de répliquer, Jimin était déjà parti, la pomme à moitié mangée fermement tenue dans une main.

Une fois seul, Jungkook se rendit compte qu'il était considérablement choqué. Meilleurs amis depuis de nombreuses années, ils s'étaient déjà disputés, boudés entre eux et vécu des moments difficiles. Toutefois, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais haussé facilement le ton entre eux, et les réconciliations débutaient très rapidement. Et même s'il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'ils en viennent à ne plus désirer se parler. Jungkook et Jimin partageaient une alchimie des plus naturelles, leur complémentarité n'altérant en rien leur si solide complicité.

Alors pourquoi Jimin s'était-il à ce point énervé contre lui avant de s'en aller sans s'arrêter ? Avait-il été si dur, si moralisateur envers son ami ? Jungkook s'était pourtant juré suite à l'accident de Jimin d'être là pour lui, de le soutenir quand il avait besoin de lui.

Pris de remords, il se leva et courut à la suite de son ami. Ce fut alors qu'il arriva au bout de la rue qu'il aperçut Jimin. Ce dernier, toute trace de colère envolée, affichait désormais un large sourire. En face de lui se tenait un homme, complètement inconnu de Jungkook qui connaissait pourtant tous les proches de Jimin. Le fameux pianiste, vu ce que son ami avait dit tantôt.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille et pourtant, Jungkook le nota, semblaient agir entre eux comme de vieux potes. Jimin riait de ce que son interlocuteur racontait et ce dernier, le visage tout aussi radieux, n'hésitait pas à s'approcher davantage. Ils étaient si complices !

Jungkook n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qu'il voyait. Depuis quand son gentil et timide Jimin se liait aussi rapidement avec les inconnus, lui si réservé et prudent d'ordinaire ? Pire : il avait été gêné de le voir juste avant, alors qu'il ne cachait nullement de voir son nouvel ami en public. Avait-il honte d'être avec lui désormais ? Préférait-il passer du temps avec le pianiste ?

N'avait-il plus besoin de lui, parce qu'il lui rappelait le passé, l'accident, alors que l'autre lui procurait une porte de sortie à ce jour funeste ?

Jungkook l'ignorait. Mais bien que blessé, il se retira. Si Jimin était plus heureux avec le pianiste pour le moment, il ne l'importunerait pas.

Malgré cette décision, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas à l'aise. En lui se disputaient l'incompréhension, la tristesse et la colère. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se retrouva bientôt avec son téléphone en mains en train d'écrire un sms à V, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se voir. Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir de façon aussi spontanée et irréfléchie, mais Jungkook ne voyait pas pourquoi Jimin profiterait de son nouvel ami et lui non.

Presque aussitôt, il reçut une réponse de V, lui confirmant qu'il avait du temps de libre. Son interlocuteur lui donna même son adresse pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre rapidement. Jungkook ne connaissait pas le lieu indiqué, aussi mit-il du temps pour s'y rendre.

A sa grande surprise, il arriva dans un riche quartier, rempli de grosses résidences luxueuses. Jamais encore le jeune homme ne s'était rendu dans le coin. Il s'y senti mal à l'aise, comme s'il débarquait dans un monde inconnu. Jungkook déglutit, hésitant à continuer. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi impulsivement, sous le coup de la colère suite à sa dispute avec Jimin. Mais au fond, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son ami. Et il ne connaissait pas V.

Oh, il avait été _adorable_ avec Namjoon et lui-même. V s'était vite expliqué sur son étrange demande : il n'avait aucun ami et se sentait terriblement seul. Et comme leurs visages semblaient sympathiques, il les avait abordés. Jungkook comme Namjoon avaient été très surpris. Ce dernier avait fixé le blondinet avec surprise et suspicion, la sucette immobile. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait déjà compris, comme il lui avouera peu après, que V s'adressait plus particulièrement à Jungkook, alors il restait en retrait.

Son ami n'avait su quoi répondre dans un premier temps, désarçonné. Mais parce qu'il avait un bon fond, il avait accepté. Cela avait très plaisir à V qui avait souri comme jamais et qui leur avait parlé pendant plusieurs minutes. Namjoon, s'ennuyant, fit comprendre qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. V avait répondit qu'il comprenait et avait insisté pour qu'ils échangent leurs numéros. Seul Jungkook avait de nouveau accepté.

A peine V partit, l'aîné ne cacha pas son ressenti, ce qu'il restait de la sucette coincée entre deux doigts.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû donner ton numéro, tu le connais pas.

– J'agis pas comme ça d'habitude.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Il me faisait un peu pitié. Et puis… Je ne sais pas… Je ne me voyais pas dire non.

Namjoon haussa les sourcils. Mais Jungkook ne développa pas davantage. Car il n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand V lui parlait, il se sentait comme attiré, ne pouvant résister à ses paroles. S'il avait su décrire ce phénomène, il aurait dit qu'il y avait eu de la magie et qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais Jungkook ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses et n'étant pas dans un film, il chassa cette fugace pensée de son esprit. Il l'oublia, même.

Mais ne nouvel « ami » n'en demeurait pas moins étrange. Même son vrai prénom, il ne l'avait pas révélé, se contentant d'une lettre pour identité. Et là, il l'invitait carrément chez lui ! Jungkook contempla l'immense demeure. Il s'agissait de la plus grande, de la plus belle, de la plus luxueuse du coin. De toute la ville, plus vraisemblablement. V serait donc si riche ? Il était vrai qu'il était entièrement vêtu de vêtements et accessoires Gucci quand ils s'étaient rencontrés…

Encore plus mal à l'aise, Jungkook allait rebrousser chemin quand la porte d'entrée par-delà la grille d'honneur s'ouvrit sur un V très classe et charmeur. Très rapide, il était déjà devant Jungkook avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus s'en aller désormais dans passer pour être impoli.

– Ah, Jungkook ! Que je suis heureux de te voir !

– Moi de même…

En plus de son malaise, le jeune homme était tiraillé par deux sentiments qu'il ne s'expliquait pas : l'impression qu'il se trouvait face à un grand danger, ainsi qu'une sensation de bien-être. Ses doutes furent chassés quand V posa sa main sur son épaule.

Aussitôt, une violente décharge électrique les fit sursauter. Jungkook cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, une vision d'ailes noires lui étant parvenue au cerveau le temps d'une seconde sans en comprendre l'origine. Quant à V, il regarda complètement éberlué sa main. Une once de fureur traversa ses prunelles avant qu'il ne retrouvât son air affable.

– Ne sois pas timide, entre !

Se disant qu'il partirait très vite, Jungkook suivit son hôte. Et resta bouche bée à l'intérieur. C'était encore plus luxueux qu'à l'extérieur.

– Woah… C'est complétement dingue !

– Quoi ça ?

– La déco, les meubles… Tout quoi ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un palais de conte de fées !

Jungkook tourna sur lui-même, ayant du mal à croire tout ce qu'il voyait. Dans son dos, V eût un sourire cruel. Cela se déroulait encore mieux que prévu.

– Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, dit-il. Tu avais l'air d'être d'humeur massacrante à ton arrivée.

L'autre grimaça, le souvenir de sa dispute avec Jimin lui revenant.

– Ce n'est rien…

– Pourtant, ça a l'air de te tracasser.

Jungkook ne répondit rien, alors V se rapprocha d'une démarche féline.

– Si tu veux, je connais un moyen de faire s'envoler tous tes soucis.

L'invité jeta un regard interrogatif. Un moyen ? Que sous-entendait-il dedans ? Son air suspicieux fit rire V.

– Je ne parle pas de moyens illégaux, si ça peut te rassurer. Je pensais à tout autre chose…

Martelé entre l'envie de s'en aller et piqué par la curiosité, Jungkook finit par marcher à la suite de V. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle où en plein milieu était suspendu une balançoire. C'était tellement incongru que l'invité en sourit.

– Quand je broie du noir, je m'assoie là et je me balance. Tout ce qui me tracasse s'envole. Tu devrais essayer.

Jungkook s'approcha de la balançoire. Il doutait que se balancer de haut en bas pourrait chasser l'amertume qui l'habitait, mais il pouvait toujours tenter. Cela ferait plaisir à V et après il pourrait s'en aller.

– C'est solide, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son interlocuteur n'y avait même pas songé. Tranquillement, il s'assit. D'une poche, il sortit une sucette – cadeau de Namjoon, comme toujours – et commença à la sucer avant de reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Puis il s'élança.

Une tempête dévastatrice un soir d'orage. Une tornade tourbillonnante et puissante le long d'une vaste étendue de terre. Une vague qui se fracasse furieusement contre une haute falaise. Des vents de sable chaud parmi les dunes orange. Une légère brise un jour de printemps…

Tout cela et bien plus encore, Jungkook le ressentit alors que le plafond ou le sol se rapprochait de lui. C'était une sensation si enivrante que le jeune homme ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il fallait toujours qu'il continue à se balancer pour éprouver le mouvement du vent, quel qu'il soit, autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait dans lesdits lieux d'où provenaient les sensations.

Et quand il commença à fatiguer sous l'effort et qu'il se balança si lentement qu'il en était presque immobile, Jungkook ne fut pas plus déçu. Des cris de mouettes au-dessus d'une plage calme, le murmure silencieux d'un caillou dégringolant d'une montagne, une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre…

Se laissant complètement emporté, les yeux clos depuis le début, il oublia tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans un monde idéal qui lui convenait.

Dans un tel état de plaisir, Jungkook n'aperçut pas le regard mauvais de V.

* * *

– …Il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique toujours pas. Pourquoi la boxe ? Je n'ai pas tout l'impression que ça t'intéresse tant que ça.

Jimin se mordilla les lèvres à cette question. Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Yoongi, alias Suga comme il se faisait appeler, son ami pianiste. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa vie et c'était innocemment qu'il cherchait à en apprendre plus sur lui. Il croqua dans sa pomme entière pour se donner du courage.

– Tu as raison. Ce que j'aime vraiment, c'est la danse.

– Oh ! Et tu en pratiques ?

– Plus maintenant.

Un silence suivit la réponse, mais Suga décida de ne pas le rompre. Il avait pressenti qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet douloureux, aussi laissa-t-il du temps. Tous deux se trouvaient chez lui, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Très vite, ils s'étaient mis à discuter et d'emblée, ils s'étaient très bien entendu, d'une façon aussi naturelle qu'étonnante.

Suga avait très vite cerné la personnalité de Jimin. Ce dernier, sous une apparence calme, renfermait bien des blessures, qu'il dissimulait parfois sous un bavardage intempestif. Cependant, Jimin était bien plus que cela, même si ce dernier l'ignorait et que Suga, lui, le savait depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

Comme prévu, le boxeur poursuivit son récit.

– Depuis des années, je suivais des cours de dance. J'ai fait de nombreuses représentations et je faisais partie des meilleurs. Mais il y a plus d'un an, alors que je participais à une sélection nationale afin d'intégrer une comédie musicale de grande ampleur qui aurait fait une tournée internationale, il y a eu un accident.

– Comment ça ?

– Tout se passait très bien, mais en plein milieu du morceau, mon corps m'a lâché. C'est difficile à croire, mais d'un coup, j'ai eu très mal de partout en même temps, comme si j'explosais de l'intérieur. Et en même temps, je n'ai plus eu la moindre force et je me suis écroulé par terre, sans réussir à me relever. Après ça, c'était fini. Je n'ai plus dansé.

Jimin en était ressorti traumatisé. Plus que la douleur qui était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et l'incompréhension face son corps qui l'avait trahi, c'était la honte qui avait laissé une marque indélébile dans son esprit. Tout le monde avait assisté à sa chute, ses professeurs de danse, les recruteurs, de grands noms de ce milieu, les autres membres du groupe, son meilleur ami…

Et son père, en particulier son père, avec son regard dur. Son père qui n'avait jamais approuvé que son fils se mette à la danse contemporaine, une activité qu'il jugeait bonne pour les filles et faibles. Cette audition publique était pour Jimin l'occasion de prendre la revanche sur son destin et de montrer à son père qu'il était doué et qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il pouvait même faire carrière dans ce domaine s'il le souhaitait.

Alors avoir échoué si près du but sous le regard de son paternel l'avait achevé plus que le reste.

Jimin se rappelait le rire de ses camarades, le regard étonné et déçu de ses professeurs, la surprise de ceux qui croyaient en lui, le mépris de la part des grands danseurs et producteurs venus recruter, les bras de Jungkook venu des gradins l'entourant pour l'aider à se relever, mais rien ne fut pire que les yeux de son père le jugeant froidement.

Par la suite, il fut dit que le stress lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Mais Jimin n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas stressé, au contraire. Il s'était senti si bien quand il performait ! Le jeune homme avait été dans son élément naturel, bougeant facilement, sachant que ce qu'il faisait était fantastique.

Et la douleur était apparu, brisant tout.

Mais cela, quand il avait tenté de l'expliquer aux autres, personne ne l'avait cru. Pas même Jungkook, qui avait été le plus patient et compréhensif avec lui.

Quant à la sentence, elle fut terrible. Plus le bienvenu dans son groupe et l'accident lui polluant l'esprit, Jimin se résolut à abandonner ce qu'il aimait. Ne pouvant plus espérer faire carrière dans la danse, il avait dû trouver un emploi pour vivre. Quant à son père, qui l'avait quasiment renié sur place, l'avait obligé à s'inscrire dans un club de boxe thaï. Lui-même en avait fait dans sa jeunesse, aussi voulait-il que son fils soit bon dans ce domaine s'il voulait toujours pouvoir fréquenter les membres de sa famille. Le couteau sous la gorge, Jimin avait accepté à contrecœur.

– Mais hier, tu n'avais pas de sélections ?

– Si… Mais je ne voulais pas y aller. J'avais peur que l'accident se reproduise et que je revive le même cauchemar. Avoir entendu ta musique m'a libéré de cette peur.

Suga resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

– Si ça peut t'aider, même si ça te parait dérisoire et qu'on se connait à peine, je peux te promettre de t'épauler pour la suite.

Jimin sourit.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, merci. J'ai déjà un ami qui suite à l'accident m'a promis de me protéger toujours. Et je lui fais confiance.

Le jeune homme songea d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il reverrait Jungkook, il s'excuserait pour s'être emporté. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il lui avait parlé, mais c'était l'inquiétude qui avait parlé, Jimin s'en doutait. Et il aimait trop son ami pour qu'ils restent fâchés aussi longtemps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas le regard perçant que lui lança Suga.

* * *

Tout le mobilier de la salle dans lequel il se trouvait était détruit, mais V n'en avait cure. Sa colère était si intense que sa villa entière aurait pu y passer. Il s'était retenu de justesse.

Mais en même temps, pourquoi se serait-il retenu ? Alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, alors que son plan de longue, oh de si _longue_ date, était sur le point d'aboutir, voilà qu'à cause de l'ennemi, tout pouvait capoter ? Il ne pouvait le tolérer !

Pourtant, plus tôt dans la journée, quand Jungkook lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se voir, V en avait été heureux. Son attraction sur lui avait marché, malgré ses craintes. Et quelle joie que de découvrir que l'aura qu'il recherchait était plus forte sur son invité ! Pour lui, c'était tout vu : il allait manipuler en un rien de temps Jungkook et le forcer à lui livrer sa proie. Il se serait amusé avant d'obtenir la victoire tant désirée !

Pour manipuler Jungkook, ça avait été facile. Il s'était laissé tenter et s'était abandonné à ce qu'il lui offrait. A ce rythme-là, son « ami » serait entièrement sous son contrôle. Toutefois, cette victoire était entachée par la sombre découverte qu'il avait fait.

En effet, quand V avait touché Jungkook, il s'était fait agresser. Il avait alors compris : sa proie tant adorée avait été trouvée par son ennemi juré avant lui ! Elle était protégée et à travers le lien qui l'unissait à Jungkook, ce dernier était légèrement protégé aussi. V en irradiait de colère. Alors il devait changer de tactique.

Plutôt que d'être mené jusqu'à sa proie qui pouvait potentiellement se trouver en compagnie de son ennemi, il allait faire en sorte que sa proie vienne à lui. Et pour se faire, Jungkook l'amènera à lui. Le grand châtain avait eu l'air d'avoir particulièrement aimé ce qu'il avait vécu sur la balançoire. S'il en demandait plus, il serait servi. V le lui avait fait comprendre quand son invité s'en allait, lui précisant au passage qu'il pouvait y emmener un ami s'il le souhaitait.

Car pas de doute pour lui, sa proie était forcément un grand ami de Jungkook, plus que Namjoon dont il n'avait que très faiblement senti l'aura. Jungkook amènera donc la proie jusque chez lui, où V pourra enfin l'avoir. A cette pensée, il sourit avant de ricaner.

– S'il vient volontairement, toi et tes petits Clairvoyants, vous ne pourrez rien faire, Suga !


	6. Six : 16 octobre 2016 (2)

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça y est, voici le moment des grandes révélations ! Il s'agit là d'un chapitre explicatif, où vous allez pouvoir comprendre plein de choses que j'ai écrit aux précédents chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Six : 16 octobre 2016 (2)**

– Un ange et un démon se font une guerre millénaire et les Clairvoyants sont là pour aider l'ange à vaincre le démon tout en protégeant les humains ? J'ai bon ? demanda Jin.

– En gros, oui, répondit Hoseok.

– Ça reste délirant.

– Comme tout ce que tu vois depuis tout à l'heure, non ?

Jin hocha la tête. D'abord complètement surpris par ce que le chasseur lui avait montré, il en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur ce monde parallèle et surnaturel. Lui était devenu le cinquième membre d'un groupe de Clairvoyants. Hoseok lui avait présenté les autres.

Il y avait Marylin, une petite brune souriante et pétillante travaillant dans une supérette ; Enzo l'ultradynamique et hyper bavard mais sympa et Holly, calme, dormeuse et fan de chiens. Tous les trois avaient accueilli chaleureusement le nouveau venu, agissant avec lui comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Cela toucha beaucoup Jin, aussi discuta-t-il beaucoup avec eux de tout et de rien.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et le trio s'en était allé, chacun rentrer chez lui. Le temps s'était vite écoulé et la nuit s'achevait déjà. Hoseok bailla et proposa à Jin s'il voulait dormir ici.

– Je t'expliquerai tout après, promit-il.

Jin allait protester comme quoi cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait déjà de tout savoir, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était fatigué lui aussi. Alors il accepta son offre. Le roux lui montra une autre pièce, où plusieurs lits y étaient entreposés.

– La literie est régulièrement lavée, tu peux choisir le lit que tu veux. Ah oui, nous avons des pièces de lieu de vie. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

Et ni une ni deux, Hoseok se précipita sous la douche – Jin découvrit au passage la grande salle de bain qui jouxtait avec la chambre – avant de tomber de sommeil sur un lit qui devait être le sien.

Mille questions traversaient l'esprit de l'éveillé, mais il finit par choisir une couche et reposer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous les deux seuls, alors que les visiteurs de l'autre côté du mur déambulaient tranquillement sans se douter de ce qui pouvait se tramer tout prêt d'eux, Hoseok en profita pour instruire Jin.

– Les anges et les démons existent, même si on ne s'en rend pas compte, parce qu'ils vivent dans d'autres mondes. Ils peuvent parfois interagir dans le nôtre, mais pareil, nous les êtres humains ne pouvons le percevoir. Mais il y a mille ans, pendant une guerre sainte, un ange s'est corrompu, n'hésitant pas à commettre des actes ignobles pour quelqu'un de sa race. En conséquence de quoi, ses ailes furent tranchées en punition avant d'être condamné à mort. Toutefois, son frère aîné n'a pu se résoudre à commettre le geste fatal, lui donnant une seconde chance. Ce fut son erreur, car l'ange déchu en profita pour rejoindre le clan des démons. Alors les anges, furieux, châtièrent le frère aîné en lançant une malédiction.

– Une malédiction ?

– Exactement. L'ange était chassé de son groupe, obligé de vivre parmi les mortels en attendant de remplir la mission qu'il avait failli, c'est-à-dire tuer de ses propres mains son cadet. Ce dernier, prit dans la malédiction malgré lui – il était démon depuis trop peu longtemps pour y échapper – fut lui aussi obligé de vivre parmi nous. L'ange comme le démon sont immortels mais leurs pouvoirs sont très réduits. Et depuis mille ans, ils se cherchent l'un l'autre, l'ange voulant tuer le démon – il est déterminé à présent – et le démon cherchant à survivre.

– Et ça fait mille ans que ça dure ?

Jin était étonné de l'incapacité de l'ange.

– C'est plus compliqué, à vrai dire. Le démon est mort de très nombreuses fois, mais à cause de la malédiction, il se réincarne en de différentes personnes avec sa mémoire en tête, et l'ange passe son temps à le rechercher. Tant qu'il n'est pas mort, l'ange ne peut retourner dans son monde. Et seul lui peut le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Alors quand le démon est tué par quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne fait que repousser l'échéance.

– Comme quand des chasseurs Clairvoyants tuent le démon ?

Hoseok sourit.

– En effet.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser l'ange faire à votre place ?

– Parce que l'ange est faible de par sa nature trop bonne : il cherchera parfois à sauver des innocents ou à les aider plutôt que de tuer le démon. Alors pour éviter le pire, genre des tueries de masse, nous sommes obligés de l'abattre, quitte à repousser l'échéance.

Jin commençait à comprendre petit à petit.

– Mais comment nous on peut faire ? Je veux dire, nous sommes des êtres humains ordinaires, non ?

– Pas tout à fait, à vrai dire. Suite aux guerres saintes et à la malédiction, des humains ont reçu par accident le don de Clairvoyance. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Comme toi auparavant, depuis mille ans, nous comme nos prédécesseurs, on a tous été attiré par le tableau car on percevait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

– Le tableau ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir mille ans.

– Il a été retravaillé entre temps. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu sais pourquoi tu avais mal à la tête ce jour-là ?

Le nouveau Clairvoyant n'avait jamais dévoilé ce point aux autres. Ainsi, les autres aussi avaient éprouvé cette gêne ?

– Non ?

– Parce que ce jour-là, tes aptitudes de Clairvoyants ont été mises à rude épreuve. Dans le musée, il y a eu en même temps l'ange qui patrouillait, mais également le démon et un Clairvoyant à la fois très puissant et très faible.

Jin sursauta à cette remarque.

– Pardon ? Il y avait le démon et vous n'êtes pas intervenus ?

– On ignore à quoi il ressemble, car il se réincarne toujours, et toujours avec un physique différent. C'était la deuxième fois dans cette vie à lui qu'il se manifeste, mais il a été impossible pour nous de le localiser : il s'est protégé.

– Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Clairvoyant puissant et faible ?

– Il ne fait pas parti du groupe, il n'a pas été recruté. Il possède le don de Clairvoyance, mais il ne le contrôle pas. D'ailleurs ce don se manifeste épisodiquement chez lui et il n'a pas conscience de le posséder.

– Il est inutile alors ?

– Et pourtant nous devons le protéger, dès que nous l'aurons clairement identifié.

Hoseok se leva, effectuant les cent pas.

– Car sa Clairvoyance est si puissante que le démon cherche à l'assassiner pour s'emparer de son pouvoir. S'il y parvient, il sera tellement fort que personne ne pourra l'arrêter, pas même les anges.

– Et comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

– Parce que les deux fois où le démon a laissé son aura se manifester, ce fut les deux fois où le Clairvoyant a laissé son aura éclater. Et selon l'ange, qui a vécu mille ans dans notre monde quand même, il y a eu des cas similaires par le passé. Et il a peur que ça recommence. Alors il cherche lui aussi ce Clairvoyant pour le protéger.

– Comment vous savez ce que veut l'ange ? Il vous a contacté ?

– Il travaille bon gré mal gré avec nous. Quand il a compris que les Clairvoyants pouvaient être utiles, il a fait un pacte avec nous, dans le but de tuer le démon. Toutefois, ce n'est pas une étroite collaboration, nous ne nous faisons pas toujours confiance. Et c'est parfois compliqué. Il vient parfois dans notre base, parfois pas.

– Et comment nous on peut chasser et tuer le démon ? Je n'ai vu parmi les armes que des arcs, des flèches et des couteaux. Pourquoi pas des armes modernes ?

– Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les armes modernes n'ont aucun effet sur le démon. Comme on peut le voir sur le tableau, ce sont des armes médiévales qui lui sont mortelles, alors on s'entraîne avec elles. Tu vas devoir t'y atteler. Ah au fait, tu as boulot ? Des tas de fréquentations ? Parce qu'avec ta nouvelle activité de chasseur, tu vas devoir passer du temps ici.

– Je suis au chômage. Et pas beaucoup de famille ni d'amis.

– Entre nous, ça nous arrange, tu auras plus de temps pour t'entraîner et chasser. Tu pourras vivre ici si tu le souhaites. Et grâce aux recettes du musée, tu pourras être payé.

– Les autres aussi vivent ici ?

– La plupart du temps. Holly et Enzo font tous les deux partie de familles nombreuses et ont plusieurs amis, alors pour ne pas les inquiéter ils vont les voir de temps en temps. Quant à Marylin, elle refuse de lâcher son poste. Elle est amoureuse d'un de ses collègues et à de l'espoir pour que ça marche entre eux. Moi je suis le plus présent ici.

Un peu sonné, Jin emmagasina toutes les informations.

– Et sinon, l'ange comme le démon ont un nom, indiqua Hoseok. Même si pour se fondre dans la masse ils ont une identité humaine. Par exemple le faux prénom de l'ange actuellement c'est Yoongi, il s'appelle en vérité Suga.

– Et le démon ?

– Avant, il s'appelait Taetae. Mais depuis qu'il a été déchu, il se fait appeler V.

– Tout simplement ?

– En prévision de sa victoire. Mais nous l'en empêcherons. Tu viens commencer l'entraînement ?

Jin rendit à Hoseok son regard sérieux.

– Tout de suite.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)**


	7. Sept : 18 octobre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Désolée, vraiment, pour la longue absence ! Il m'est arrivé plein de choses ces derniers mois (rien de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas) alors je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite comme je le voulais. Mais maintenant je vais être plus régulière dans mes publications ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Sept : 18 octobre 2016**

– Je t'assure, c'était génial !

Namjoon regarda avec suspicion Jungkook tandis que tous les deux remplissaient d'articles les rayons à moitié vidé par les clients. Non pas qu'il ne croyant pas son cadet, mais il trouvait curieux ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord que Jungkook ait passé son numéro aussi facilement à V. Ensuite qu'ils se soient vus dès le lendemain ? Directement chez V dont il ne connaissait rien ? Et qu'ils aient fait… Fait quoi exactement d'ailleurs ? Même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, le plus jeune des deux n'avait pas été très clair. Tout ce que Namjoon avait compris, c'était que Jungkook avait adoré, y prenant beaucoup de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient couché ensemble ?

– Et V a dit que je pouvais revenir si je voulais, avec un ami en plus si je désirais.

Non, ce n'était pas une coucherie. Non pas que Namjoon dirait non à un plan à trois, mais ce ne serait pas avec un petit frère de cœur comme Jungkook, ce dernier le savait pertinemment.

– Et tu veux que je sois cet ami ?

– Ça t'étonne ?

– J'aurais pensé que tu aurais demandé à l'autre de venir. Jimin, c'est bien ça ?

Un voile de tristesse s'installa brièvement sur le visage de son collègue.

– En fait, on s'est disputé lui et moi. Depuis on ne se parle plus. Et puis il ne connait pas V, contrairement à toi. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, oui.

Jimin et Jungkook, en froid ? Depuis le premier jour du plus jeune ici, Namjoon savait qu'il s'entendait très bien avec son meilleur ami depuis toujours, selon ses propres mots. Jungkook s'était même fait la promesse de toujours protéger Jimin. Et voilà qu'ils ne se parlaient plus ?

Hum… Pas étonnant qu'il ait recherché le contact avec V. Quoique, ça restait quand même étonnant.

– Et tu voudrais qu'on y aille quand ?

– Je sais pas, quand on pourra tous je suppose. Je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps de V. Je lui enverrai un sms plus tard.

– Okay…

Même s'il avait accepté, au fond Namjoon n'était pas tranquille. Il trouvait cette histoire très louche. Et si Jungkook avait été drogué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Même s'il jouait les durs comme ça, il restait jeune. Et naïf aussi parfois. Au moins, en l'accompagnant, le plus âgé pourrait garder un œil sur lui et le protéger de V si besoin.

Jungkook, inconscient des pensées de son ami, continuait à ranger les boîtes de céréales en songeant qu'une fois cette tâche achevée ce serait la pause pour lui quand un toussotement gêné le fit tourner la tête.

Avec surprise, il vit que Jimin se tenait devant lui, se tortillant les mains mais souriant timidement.

– Jimin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A l'entente du prénom, Namjoon regarda les deux amis. Ainsi, c'était lui le fameux Jimin dont il avait si souvent entendu parler ?

– C'est bientôt ta pause ?

– Je finis et ce sera le cas.

– On peut se parler ?

– …Rejoins-moi derrière le magasin.

Satisfait de la réponse, Jimin s'en alla.

– Apparemment, vous n'allez plus être en froid très longtemps.

– Oui. Mais il n'a plus intérêt à s'emporter comme la dernière fois, sinon je…

– Hey !

Namjoon posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

– Jungkook, je crois que tu t'oublies là ! Jimin c'est ton meilleur pote, limite c'est ton frère, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu as promis de toujours le protéger et tu adores passer du temps avec lui. Alors maintenant qu'il fait le premier pas pour que vous puissiez vous réconcilier, oublie ta rancune. Je sais très bien que si tu perdais définitivement son amitié, tu serais très malheureux. Alors fonce et sois de nouveau heureux avec lui.

Jungkook rougit. Ce n'était pas toujours agréable de se faire remonter les bretelles, surtout pas Namjoon qui d'habitude laisser tout couler, mais ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Jimin était très important pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait supporter qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Mais pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas été une évidence pour lui, alors que d'habitude c'était le cas ? C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que cela arrivait…

A peine fut-il en pause que Jungkook se précipita derrière le magasin à la recherche de son ami, au grand dam de Marylin qui avait tenté une nouvelle approche. Inconscient de ce fait, le plus jeune retrouva avec joie Jimin. A peine furent-ils face à face que Jimin se précipita dans ses bras, nichant sa tête sur son cou.

– Jungkook, je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça ! Tu cherchais uniquement à me protéger, tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi ! Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu t'y es pris, mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. Je déteste qu'on ne se parle plus !

Le susnommé, qui avait entouré de ses bras son interlocuteur, le serra fort contre lui aussi.

– Tu es pardonné Jimin. Et je t'ai blessé, tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Mon non plus, je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé et faisons comme d'habitude.

Le plus petit se recula, souriant.

– Faisons comme d'habitude.

Jungkook lui embrassa la joue, heureux de le voir retrouver sa bonne humeur.

– Ça va sinon ? Tout se passe bien avec ton ami pianiste ?

– Oui ! Avec Yoongi c'est génial. Il est devenu un bon ami, mais tu restes le plus important pour moi.

– Pareil pour moi.

Cette réponse étonna son compagnon.

– Quoi « pareil » ? Je sais déjà que tu t'entends très bien avec Kim Namjoon, je n'ai jamais été jaloux de votre amitié tu sais ?

Le plus grand se mordit la langue. Sans faire attention, il avait pensé à V en tant que nouvel ami, en comparaison avec Yoongi le pianiste. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour le faire mais au dernier moment, renonça.

C'était inexplicable, mais tout au fond, Jungkook préférait lui épargner cette nouvelle. Son instinct protecteur envers Jimin l'empêchait de lui apprendre ce pan de sa vie. Son ami ne devait pas connaître V ni ses pratiques. Même si Jungkook ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait pas que Jimin y soit mêlé.

Il ferma sa bouche et sourit à la place. Jimin ne sera pas entraîné dans cette histoire, il sera protégé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jungkook venait de créer un fossé entre lui et son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel quand Jungkook accompagné de Namjoon sonna chez V. Celui-ci leur avait dit de passer dès qu'ils avaient terminé leur service. Le blond ne fut pas long à ouvrir la porte. Mais à peine les invités étaient-ils entrés dans l'imposante demeure que l'hôte eut un étrange geste. Il se jeta littéralement sur Jungkook, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, le humant sans retenue.

– Mais que…

Le plus jeune ne put poser sa question jusqu'au bout, V l'étouffant dans son étreinte. Pire, voilà qu'il s'amusait à lui lécher le cou, là où plus tôt Jimin avait posé sa tête ! Heureusement pour lui, Namjoon intervint et les sépara.

– Non mais ça va pas ? T'as pas à te comporter avec Jungkook comme ça !

Le plus grand s'inquiétait. S'il agissait de cette manière avec son ami là tout de suite, que s'était-il passé exactement la dernière fois ?

– Mais il sent _tellement_ bon ! répondit V en souriait, l'air extatique. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

– Je sens bon ? Mais… je n'ai pas mis de parfum !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait plus. C'était l'extase ! Sa proie avait été très proche de Jungkook, si proche qu'il avait compris que ce dernier l'avait pris dans ses bras et que sa tête avait nichée dans son cou. Mais pourquoi sa proie, si proche, n'était pas venue ? Pourquoi c'était ce grand Namjoon qui l'entravait qui se trouvait devant lui ?

Trop heureux d'avoir sentie l'odeur tant désirée, V s'adressa avec le sourire au plus jeune.

– Je suppose que tu veux passer du bon temps ? J'ai d'autres jeux et occupations pour toi si tu veux !

Le blond sortit de sa poche des pilules de différentes couleurs. Namjoon vit rouge.

– Non mais t'es malade ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Et t'es qui d'abord ? Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant de fric ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi, je m'en tape ! Viens Jungkook, c'est trop bizarre !

Le susnommé commençait à se retourner quand son regard croisa celui de V. Il fut tout bonnement incapable de détacher son regard. C'était intense, malsain, non désiré, presque douloureux. Mais le contact visuel demeurait. Satisfait, V se rapprocha et lui donna une pilule, qu'il avala.

Horrifié par ce geste, Namjoon s'approcha de son ami et voulut le tirer mais le blond fut plus rapide. Il repoussa Jungkook drogué plus loin et agrippa l'autre avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

– Tu me fais quoi, là, Namjoon ? Tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin ?

Le plus grand se figea, glacé par le souffle contre sa peau et sa voix grave et sensuelle. V poursuivit sa lancée. Revigoré par l'odeur de sa proie, il était plus puissant et plus déterminé.

– Tu me parais être quelqu'un d'intelligent pourtant… Fais comme le petit, oublie et laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien…

Namjoon sentait sa volonté faiblir. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise sur son esprit mais ce fut vain quand son hôte le fit avaler de force une pilule. Dès lors, il ne contrôla plus rien. **  
**


	8. Huit : 19 octobre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Voici donc la suite, avec des pommes.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Huit : 19 octobre 2016**

Seokjin commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie de chasseur. C'était compliqué pour lui d'apprendre à se battre avec autant d'armes, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Au contraire, sous les encouragements d'Hoseok et des autres, il progressait vite.

– Tu es doué, lui dit ce jour-là le roux. Tu t'améliores à une vitesse ahurissante ! Tous n'ont pas été aussi rapides !

– Dont toi ?

– Ne prends pas non plus tes rêves pour la réalité.

Cette réponse fit sourire l'apprenti. Tous deux s'entendaient très bien. Hoseok servait d'instructeur à l'autre et s'entraînaient ensemble. Grâce au lien qui se forgeait entre eux, l'auburn commençait à connaître l'autre. Et l'air du roux ne le trompa guère.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien.

– Hoseok, tu à l'air soucieux, le regard dans le vague, le front plissé et tu marmonnes quand tu crois que je ne t'écoute pas. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on formait une équipe. Alors dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

Son interlocuteur soupira.

– J'ignorais que j'étais aussi transparent… En fait je m'inquiète de tes résultats.

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu t'améliores bien trop vite. C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais ça cache une vérité plus sombre. Par le passé, à chaque fois que les nouvelles recrues devenaient aussi rapidement douées et opérationnelles, c'était que le danger devenait imminant. On ignore comment ça se fait, mais c'est toujours le cas. Alors, même si je suis loin de dénigrer tes aptitudes, ça m'inquiète.

– Je… comprends.

Seokjin avait perdu son sourire. Car il avait peur à présent. Malgré ce que les autres avaient pu lui apprendre, le danger lui semblait être encore loin, presque comme un rêve. Alors que là, lui il semblait très proche.

– Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas non plus dit que la porte allait s'ouvrir et que le démon allait la franchir !

– T'as le don pour détendre l'atmosphère toi !

– Je suis réaliste, je n'ai pas envie de donner de faux espoirs.

Hoseok plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, Seokjin continua son entraînement, seul. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il s'exerçait au tir à l'arc quand une sensation l'envahit. Semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait été attiré par le tableau, mais tout de même différente.

Cette fois-ci, il percevait des ondes positives qu'il sentait pour la première fois et qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Curieux, le jeune homme décida de se rendre vers cette aura – car il venait de comprendre que s'en était une. Une aura blanche, pure et lumineuse. Ses pas le menèrent dans une chambre individuelle. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs et plus petit que lui en taille. Et sa peau était blanche comme le sucre.

L'homme pâle se retourna vers lui.

– Ah, c'est toi, le petit nouveau ?

– Kim Seokjin. Et toi ?

– Suga suffira.

Suga ?

– L'ange ?

– Mais on dirait bien qu'il est futé le petit chasseur !

– Arrête de m'appeler petit, de nous deux, je suis le plus grand en taille !

Le noiraud ne répondit même pas. Sortant de son sac plusieurs pommes rouges, il les toucha en murmurant avant de les ranger dans son frigo.

– Tu m'écoutes ?

– Fous-moi la paix.

– Tu es vraiment un ange ? Non parce que pour moi c'est sensé avoir un bon caractère et tout, alors que là…

– Mais la ferme ! Pendant que tu me parles ça me déconcentre et je suis moins rapide, alors tais-toi !

Face à la colère de Suga, Seokjin n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Quel sale caractère ! C'était vraiment un ange ? Pas plutôt le démon ?

Alors que le noiraud rangeait sa dernière pomme, Hoseok pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Suga se dépêcha de fermer la porte du frigo, mais ce fut trop tard. Le roux avait tout vu.

– Des pommes ? demanda le chasseur.

– Pour les p'tits creux, se justifia l'ange.

– Te fous pas de moi. Je sais ce que ça signifie.

Le silence de Suga le conforta dans son idée.

– Tu l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

– Tu as trouvé le Clairvoyant surpuissant que nous cherchons.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu sais que le démon le cherche !

– Je sais très bien ce que veut _mon cher frère_. Mais le Clairvoyant est sous ma protection, alors il ne lui arrivera rien.

– C'est trop dangereux ! Dis-nous où il est et on le protégera !

A ces mots, Suga ricana bruyamment.

– Comme si vous pouviez le protéger !

– Nous sommes…

– J'ai déjà écouter ce conseil par le passé. Combien de chasseurs m'ont promis de protéger un Clairvoyant égaré ? Quelques-uns, tous persuadés d'y arriver. Tous ont lamentablement échoué, et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui ! Cette fois-ci je fais les choses à ma manière et peut-être qu'il sera véritablement protégé. En attendant, laissez-moi ! Et ne cherchez pas à me suivre car je le saurai !

Ce fut sans ménagement que l'ange sortit précipitamment de la chambre, non sans s'être emparé d'une pomme au passage.

– Toujours aussi compliqué, soupira Hoseok.

– Je ne comprends pas, il est notre allié, non ? s'enquit Seokjin.

– Oui. Mais malheureusement, après des siècles d'échecs, il est devenu aigri. Il ne nous fait pas totalement confiance et se méfie, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Mais de là à faire cavalier seul…

– Il cherche à bien faire. Toutefois si la situation commence à déraper, il va falloir qu'on l'oblige à coopérer. Au moins est-il prévoyant avec ses pommes.

– Elles servent à quelque chose ?

– Grâce à magie, il les ensorcèle pour protéger le Clairvoyant. Cela lui demande beaucoup d'effort alors il les réserve exclusivement à son protégé.

– Tu en sais des choses !

– Les chasseurs qui nous ont précédé ont tout consigné sur écrit et elles sont dans nos archives. Heureusement, car sinon Suga nous laisserait dans l'ignorance ! Enfin bref, tant que le Clairvoyant mange les pommes, ça le protège beaucoup du démon. Qu'il arrête, et c'est limite foutu pour lui…


	9. Neuf : 21 octobre 2016

**Neuf : 21 octobre 2016**

La pomme encore entière s'écroula par terre, juste avant que Jimin ne tombe à genoux. Suga, complètement affolé, le maintint dans ses bras avant que son ami se retrouve allongé au sol.

– Jimin ! Hey Jimin ! Que se passe-t-il ? Réponds-moi !

Le plus jeune, blême et les cheveux nouvellement teints en rose collés par la transpiration, respirait difficilement. Inquiet, l'ange le coucha sur le canapé. Il y a encore un instant, le jeune homme était parfaitement normal, et là, voilà qu'il était victime d'un malaise foudroyant. Tous deux s'étaient de nouveau vu sur la demande du noiraud. Ce dernier sentait l'aura maléfique de son démon de frère qui augmentait ces derniers temps. Ne parvenant pas à le localiser malgré ses recherches – Taehyung était devenu prudent avec le temps – Suga préférait alors se concentrer sur la protection du Clairvoyant, toujours trop vulnérable. Pour cela, il allait lui offrir une nouvelle pomme protectrice alors qu'ils se trouvaient chez l'ange, une petite maison qu'il occupait quand il ne voulait pas se rendre au musée.

Jimin demeurant inconscient, il posa sa main sur son front brulant. Suga se retint de justesse de hurler de rage. Un infime bout d'aura du démon était présente autour de celle de Jimin. Les autres étaient normales, uniquement humains. Sûrement celles de ses amis, que le Clairvoyant continuait de fréquenter. Suspicieux, l'ange continua de sonder l'énergie.

Si V s'était trouvé au contact direct avec le Clairvoyant, celui-ci ne serait plus de ce monde et le démon aurait déjà agi pour tous les éliminer. La proie et son assaillant s'étaient donc rencontré de manière indirecte, via l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre.

Suga pâlit, rendant sa peau plus blanche encore si cela était possible. La principale aura qu'il ressentait autour de Jimin était teinté de celle du démon. Son protégé fréquentait donc quelqu'un de proche de V. Sûrement son meilleur ami Jungkook. Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'ange se souvenait que Jimin lui avait avoué que lui et Jungkook s'étaient disputés et que même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés entretemps, ils se voyaient moins. Jimin le soupçonnait de voir quelqu'un d'autre sans qu'il ne le lui dise. Il pensait à une relation amoureuse et pour ne pas embêter son ami, il ne lui posait aucune question indiscrète, préférant attendre qu'il se confie à lui.

– Taehyung, putain !

Connaissant malheureusement trop bien son petit frère, Suga comprit sa tactique. Utiliser le pauvre Jungkook comme appât pour attirer Jimin dans son piège. A moins que le meilleur ami ne soit de mèche. L'espèce humaine est tellement sournoise qu'elle était capable du pire pour satisfaire ses envies. Tenté par V, Jungkook serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour être gâté par le démon, quitte à trahir son ami.

L'ange serra les poings. Son ennemi avait un coup d'avance sur lui. Seule la protection qu'il avait offerte à Jimin avait protégé ce dernier d'un sort funeste à ce jour. Mais si via Jungkook V attirait et tuait Jimin, tout était perdu. Suga allait devoir convaincre son protégé de ne plus voir son ami, quand bien même jamais le rose ne voudrait lâcher son ami. Quitte à lui mentir et à le manipuler, le noiraud allait devoir tout faire pour le protéger.

D'ailleurs, si Jimin se retrouvait si faible en ces instant, c'était à cause de Jungkook, sous l'emprise du démon. Le lien entre le Clairvoyant et l'humain était fort, alors V l'utilisait pour mieux neutraliser sa cible. Suga allait devoir réparer les dégâts.

Utilisant son pouvoir, il réveilla Jimin. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, encore faible face à l'attaque. Ce fut assez pour que l'ange aperçoive ses pupilles dorées. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il s'empressa de lui poser la paume sur les yeux, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il prononça une formule en langue angélique, apaisant Jimin en même temps que cela le plongea à nouveau dans l'inconscience avant qu'il n'en ressorte un instant après. Ses pupilles étaient de nouveau normales. L'attaque démoniaque avait cessé.

– Yoongi ? Que… s'est-il passé ?

– Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup. Tu sembles être fatigué, tu manges assez ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Jimin se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et s'assit sur le canapé.

– Oui, je fais attention à moi pourtant !

– Pas assez peut-être. Tiens, mange une pomme, ça te fera du bien !

N'ayant pas d'autre choix face à l'insistance de son ami, le plus jeune obtempéra. Au fur et à mesure qu'il croqua et avala, il se sentit reprendre des forces.

– Yoongi, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

– Quoi ça ?

– Quand je ne me suis pas senti bien, j'ai éprouvé une sensation étrange. Ça ressemblait à ce que j'avais eu quand j'ai été paralysé lors du recrutement de la dance. Ce n'est pas exactement pareil, mais ça m'a rappelé ça. Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

Les deux sensations étaient magiques, l'une clairvoyante, l'autre démone. Différentes mais semblables car au fond liées, Jimin avait pu faire un rapprochement entre les deux. Mais la vérité étant trop lourde à supporter d'un coup et cette connaissance pourrait précipiter les choses. Vu comment Jimin était attaché à son ami, plutôt que de se protéger, il chercherait à aider Jungkook et V pourrait en profiter pour l'attaquer. Mieux valait qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

– Tu as fait un malaise, ça t'a sûrement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Mais ne va pas croire que c'est la même chose, ou tu vas commencer à devenir paranoïaque. Tu as besoin de repose et de te relaxer.

– Hum, tu as sûrement raison…

– Tu travailles le reste de cette semaine ?

– Demain et après-demain, oui. Je compte voir Jungkook samedi soir.

Suga grimaça légèrement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette rencontra ait lieu !

– Oh, j'allais te suggérer une sortie ce soir-là.

– J'aimerais te revoir, mais on a l'habitude avec Jungkook de se voir régulièrement, du coup je trouve que samedi ce serait bien.

L'ange se demandait encore comment il allait devoir ruser pour le dissuader quand Jimin le prit de cour.

– Et si tu venais toi aussi ?

– Pardon ?

– Je te parle beaucoup de Jungkook et je lui ai déjà parlé de toi. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, peut-être que vous pourriez le devenir aussi ?

– Je…

Peut-être était-ce au fond la seule solution ? Rencontrer Jungkook et déterminer à quel point il était assujetti à V. Et le cas échéant, le neutraliser.

– D'accord.

* * *

 _Au moment où Jimin s'écroule face à l'attaque._

Seokjin s'arrêta brutalement de s'entraîner, paralysé le temps d'une seconde, une sueur froide le collant à la peau. Cette sensation… Sans réfléchir, il sortit de la salle d'entraînement pour aller dans la chambre commune, y retrouvant le roux. Il était aussi fébrile que lui.

– Hoseok, c'était quoi ça ?

– Ça, ce sont les problèmes qui nous arrivent en plein dans la face.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce que tu as senti, c'est l'énergie du Clairvoyant qui a explosée. Pas comme il y a un an, non, là c'est autre chose. De pire.

– Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

Tremblant, Hoseok fixa son interlocuteur.

– Je ne vois qu'une seule raison : une attaque du démon. Mais le Clairvoyant est encore en vie, sinon on aurait senti l'aura du démon. Suga a dû intervenir. Mais là ça devient urgent, le Clairvoyant n'est plus en sécurité et peut être tué à tout moment. Il faut qu'on retrouve Suga et vite !

* * *

 _Avant que Jimin ne s'écroule face à l'attaque._

Jungkook avait persuadé Namjoon de revenir chez V. Le plus grand n'avait pas été ravi mais son ami ayant tellement insisté qu'il finit par fléchir. Au fond, même s'il n'était plus capable de se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait aimé. Pourquoi pas recommencer ?

Jungkook ne se posait même pas ces questions. Pour lui, c'était très clair, il _fallait_ qu'il y retourne. Impossible d'y résister. Face à cette insatiable envie, il ne pensait plus à rien, pas même à Jimin à qui il parlait peu, eux avant si proches. Mais le besoin de voir ses sens assouvis étant plus fort que tout, il oublia son ami.

Pressé, Jungkook grogna contre Namjoon, trop long à son goût. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne tambourina pas contre la porte de V. Le blond leur ouvrit, ne dissimulant pas son sourire face au spectacle de l'ami de sa proie complètement soumis au bonheur procuré et tellement en manque qu'il accourait le voir. Namjoon n'était pas encore à ce stade, mais bientôt, toutes ses défenses ne seront qu'un lointain souvenir.

– Bonjour Jungkook, je vois que tu es pressé !

– Oui ! répondit le susnommé, le regard complètement voilé.

– Tiens.

Le démon tendit à sa victime un verre d'absinthe. Sans perdre un instant, le plus jeune l'avala avant de se précipiter dans la pièce habituelle. V se tourna ensuite vers le plus grand. Face à sa petite résistance, il usa de ses pouvoirs pour le charmer. Grâce à l'asservissement total de Jungkook, il était plus puissant qu'avant et utiliser de son pouvoir le fatiguait moins qu'avant. Namjoon se laissa prendre au piège et il rejoignit Jungkook.

L'esprit embrumé par les charmes et maléfices du démon, les deux humains déliraient de bien-être. Namjoon alluma plusieurs bougies avant de voir le verre vert d'absinthe que lui proposa le blond. Avec un brin de mépris dans le mépris dans le regard, il but le verre en fixant le démon. Puis il descendit toujours plus dans l'obscurité de son esprit.

Jungkook, quant à lui, s'amusait à fixer un paysage qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Souriant, presque éblouit par ce décor qui bougeait dans tous les sens, il cligna des yeux pour revenir dans la pièce. Il aperçut les bougies allumées. Il s'empara de l'une d'entre elles, faisant tomber sur son doigt de la cire. Voyant que V le regardait à ce moment-là, il prit leva lentement le doigt et l'emmena dans sa bouche, suçant et avalant la cire qui heureusement refroidissait.

Le démon, satisfait de ce spectacle, s'approcha de l'humain et l'obligea à s'allonger sur un lit.

– Dors mon mignon, et livre-moi tes secrets…

Il posa sa main sur le front de Jungkook qui s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil. Profitant du lien qu'il partageait avec la cible, V entra dans l'esprit de cette dernière. Il ne pouvait lire ses pensées ni rien savoir sur elle, mais il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. Comme V le redoutait, le Clairvoyant tant recherché se trouvait en compagnie de Suga. Son maudit frère aîné était d'ailleurs en train de donner une pomme. Une pomme protectrice.

Pas une seconde à perdre ! Le blond assena une attaque à distance. Il sut que cela marcha quand il perdit le contact avec sa proie. V exulta. Son attaque avait marché, il devenait réellement plus fort ! Satisfait, il leva la main du front de Jungkook et se pencha à côté d'une oreille.

– Avant que je ne me débarrasse de toi, tu vas encore me servir ! Tu vas bientôt m'amener ton ami. Tu es tellement sous mon pouvoir que l'amener à sa perte ne te dérangera pas…

Le démon ricana. D'ici quelques jours, sa vengeance pourra avoir lieu.


	10. Dix : 24 octobre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Dix : 24 octobre 2016**

Jimin et Suga attendaient à l'intérieur d'un café. Le Clairvoyant regardait son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ? demanda l'ange.

– Jungkook vient _toujours_ à nos rendez-vous. Et s'il n'avait pas pu, il aurait prévenu à l'avance.

– Hum…

– On se connait depuis si longtemps qu'on sait comment agir vis-à-vis de l'autre. Jamais on n'annulerait au dernier moment, encore moins sans prévenir.

 _Sauf si tu es sous le contrôle d'un démon_ , pensa Suga. _Il a beau être ton meilleur ami Jimin, il n'est plus lui-même. Il pourrait te vendre à mon frère sans le moindre problème, du moment qu'il soit récompensé. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Et si tu l'entendais, tu ne m'écouterais même pas. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est te protéger de Jungkook._

Malgré l'attente, Jimin garda espoir. Son ami allait arriver, le contraire était impossible. L'ange le regarda avec peine. Le rose était trop bon, trop sensible, trop innocent dans ce monde impitoyable. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà pris sous sa protection, Jimin aurait déjà été tué de la main du démon. Il fallait le protéger d'autant plus.

La prédiction du Clairvoyant se révéla pourtant être exacte. Contre toute attente, Jungkook arriva dans le café et s'assit à leur table. Aussitôt, Jimin les présenta et les deux se dirent enchantés de faire la connaissance de l'autre. Mais ce fut faux, et les deux se durent pertinemment.

Suga repéra avec effroi combien l'emprise du démon sur Jungkook était forte. Si le châtain et Jimin se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il n'y avait aucun doute que Jungkook livrerait le Clairvoyant à Taehyung. Et cela ne pouvait arriver.

Quant au plus jeune, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à Yoongi. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait presque en danger avec lui. Comme si le pianiste était un danger pour lui. C'était incompréhensible. Mais dans son esprit embrouillé, il le classa comme dangereux et même comme un plausible ennemi. Pourtant, pour faire plaisir à Jimin, il ne dit rien qui put le vexer. Il agit normalement jusqu'à ce que l'ordre prononcé par V plus tôt dans la semaine lui dicta sa conduite.

– Jimin, tu travailles demain ?

– Non, j'ai une journée de pause. Pourquoi ?

– Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on la passe ensemble. Juste tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps.

Son ami sourit à la proposition et allait répondre quand Suga l'interrompit. Ce dernier avait tout de suite cerné le danger. S'il n'agissait pas, Jimin serait livré dès le lendemain au démon.

– Jimin ne pourra pas.

Le susnommé se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Jungkook, presque hargneusement.

– On a déjà prévu quelque chose lui et moi, demain.

Jimin allait répondre pour dire que ce n'était pas vrai mais il fut arrêté dans son geste. Suga déploya son pouvoir pour le manipuler. Un Clairvoyant n'était pas aussi facilement manipulable qu'un humain, mais heureusement pour l'ange, la grande puissance brute de Jimin n'étant pas entraînée, ce fut rapide. Pris dans le piège, le rose se retourna vers son ami.

– Je suis désolé, mais c'est le cas. Je l'avais oublié.

– Oh euh… Une autre fois alors ?

– Pas de problème !

Jungkook s'en alla peu après, non sans cacher sa déception. L'ange put enfin respirer, surtout qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Manipuler Jimin lui avait demandé beaucoup de pouvoir et il ne lui en restait que très peu. Son ami put alors se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Mais je… On n'a rien de prévu demain !

– Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Il faut que je rappelle Jungkook !

– Non !

Jimin fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dès que je parle de Jungkook, tu ne souhaites que nous séparer !

– Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas bien ?

– Pas bien ?

Suga n'était pas toujours le plus doué avec les mots et là, il le regrettait.

– Je le trouvait palot, agité, nerveux. Il n'allait pas bien.

– Quoi ? Il est malade ?

– Oui, j'ai l'impression. Du coup il faudrait que tu le laisses se reposer.

– S'il est malade, je dois m'occuper de lui ! Acheter des médicaments, veiller sur lui…

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à raisonner son protégé, Suga se résolut à lui dire une partie de la vérité.

– Ecoute, si tu ne dois pas voir Jungkook, c'est parce que tu es en danger !

– Tu dis…

– Il est manipulé par quelqu'un qui te veut du mal !

– Et pourquoi…

– Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as ressenti lors de ton audition de danse ? Tu as un pouvoir et ton ennemi veut s'en emparer !

– JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !

Jimin repoussa Suga loin de lui. Aidé de son pouvoir même s'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, le Clairvoyant l'avait éjecté loin de lui avant de fuir.

* * *

L'ange faisait toujours tout pour éviter les Clairvoyant et le musée, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le choix. Malgré ses appels et ses recherches, Jimin demeurait introuvable. Il le perdait ? Alors pour éviter une catastrophe, il devait s'allier aux chasseurs.

– Suga ?

Hoseok le regardait étrangement. Pour que ce soit lui qui propose l'alliance, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

– Tu sais tout sur Jimin à présent. Aide-moi à le protéger.

– Compte sur moi !

* * *

Namjoon et Jungkook se trouvaient de nouveau chez V. Ce dernier les y avait accueilli mais était surpris de l'absence de sa proie, surtout qu'il la sentait sur Jungkook – comme il sentit avec déplaisir un bout d'aura angélique.

– Jungkook, mon petit, dis-moi, où se trouve ton ami ?

– Il n'a pas voulu venir, il était déjà occupé avec Yoongi.

– Yoongi, hein ? Il s'appelle comme ça maintenant ?

– Quoi ?

V fixa d'un air dur sa victime.

– Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu ne me ramènes pas rapidement ton ami, tu ne pourras plus venir ici et profiter des plaisirs que je t'offre.

– Non !

Jungkook était effrayé à la perspective d'être privé de ce qui le rendait heureux ces derniers temps. Tel un junkie, il s'empressa d'appeler Jimin afin de satisfaire le blond.

– Kookie, enfin ! Je cherche à te joindre depuis tout à l'heure !

– Où tu es ?

– J'arrive bientôt chez toi. Tu y es ?

– J'y suis bientôt aussi. Attends-moi !

Jungkook se retourna vers le démon qui sourit, satisfait.

– On va tous les deux chez toi, petit, et ensuite je te donne ta récompense.

Le plus jeune sourit, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne songeait qu'à la récompense. Il rentra chez lui avec le démon, où il savait déjà trouver son ami qui possédait les doubles de ses clefs.

– Jungkook ! Tu vas bien ?

– Jimin…

– Alors c'est toi Jimin ?

V le rencontra pour la première fois.

– Oui, et vous êtes… ?

– Ton assassin.

Et le démon attaqua de plein fouet Jimin.


	11. Onze : 25 octobre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Jimin va-t-il survivre à l'attaque de V ? Réponse très vite ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Onze : 25 octobre 2016**

Jungkook se réveilla, l'esprit complètement embrumé. S'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité, la faible luminosité de la pièce lui permit de distinguer son environnement. Il était allongé sur un matelas sal. Des tâches sombres maculaient le matelas. Le jeune homme se leva – difficilement – et comprit la nature des tâches. Du sang séché.

Inquiet, Jungkook se palpa le corps mais fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait rien, si ce n'était un épouvantable mal de tête digne d'un lendemain de cuite. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là, ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant, où il se trouvait, pourquoi il y avait du sang. L'humain tenta de se concentrer, mais son esprit embrumé ne lui donnait rien de concret.

Jungkook ignorait quoi faire quand tout à coup il aperçut une porte. Désirant quitter cet endroit sordide, il abaissa la poigné. Mais cette dernière resta coincée et obstinément fermée. Pris au piège, Jungkook appela à l'aide d'une voix rauque et faible. Personne ne lui répondit. Encore fatigué et perdu, le jeune homme finit par se rallonger sur le matelas, se plongea dans un demi-sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

V avait parfaitement entendu les supplications de sa victime, mais il était resté sourd à ses requêtes. Il était encore trop énervé pour accepter de revoir ce misérable tout de suite. Si Jungkook était encore en vie, c'était bien pare que _lui_ le permettait. Le démon avait encore besoin de l'humain pour la suite. Il restait son appât pour attirer sa proie. Si par contre Jungkook échouait encore une fois, il le tuerait sans hésitation.

Le blond s'empêcha de tout détruire. Il avait été à deux doigts de tuer Jimin et de s'approprier sa puissance. Enfin sa vieille vengeance aurait été accomplie !

Mais cette fois-ci il n'échouerait plus. D'ici très peu de temps, son vieux plan se réalisera pour de bon. Que sa victime souffre encore dans sa pièce en attendant, c'était sa punition.

* * *

Hoseok avait souvent le visage grave, mais Seokjin et Suga n'avaient jusqu'à maintenant jamais observé un air aussi sérieux sur lui.

– Il faut l'attaquer maintenant, déclara tout à coup le chef des chasseurs.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? rétorqua l'ange. Vas-y si tu veux, mais je te laisse y aller tout seul.

– Tu te dégonfles ?

Les yeux de Suga s'étrécirent.

– C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

– A t'entendre on pourrait le croire…

– Aujourd'hui plus que jamais je désire tuer mon frère, mais je ne suis pas fou. J'ai perdu une quantité non négligeable de mon énergie en le combattant et je dois tout récupérer pour retrouver ma puissance, ce qui va prendre du temps. Ensuite vous êtes encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ce qui est mauvais juste avant un combat fatidique. Vous devez vous reposer et réfléchir correctement sur comment procéder.

– On manque de temps !

– On en dispose de suffisamment. Jimin est avec nous, en sécurité. Maintenant je connais le visage de Taehyung et il le sait, ce qui est en notre faveur. On sait comment il procède. Il avait peut-être de l'avance sur nous, mais ce n'est plus le cas. La seule erreur que l'on peut commettre est de foncer sur lui alors qu'on ne sait pas où il habite encore.

La tirade achevée, Hoseok voulut y répondre, mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

– Très bien, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon. J'ai besoin de me défouler, je vais m'entraîner.

– Je t'accompagne, annonça Seokjin.

– Je préfère être seul pour le moment.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis. On a tous peur et on a tous besoin de s'entraider. Alors on fait ça ensemble.

– …Ok.

Suga fut soulagé de les voir partir. En soupirant, il se retourna pour avoir Jimin allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience depuis l'affrontement. Le Clairvoyant n'avait pas été blessé, mais il n'en était pas ressorti indemne non plus. Mais cela aurait bien pire si lui-même n'était pas intervenu…

Une heure s'écoula quand enfin l'ange sentit son protégé remuer. Jimin finit par papillonner des yeux avant de reprendre petit à petit connaissance.

– Que… ?

– Calme-toi, tout va bien. Tu as été secoué mais tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Jimin le regarda les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Il était perdu. Que faisait-il ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles il était fâché avec Yoongi et devait rejoindre Jungkook. Ne l'avait-il pas vu d'ailleurs ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un lieu inconnu avec le pianiste ?

– Tu m'as enlevé ?

– C'est ce que tu crois ?

– J'en sais rien… J'ai mal à la tête !

– L'une des conséquences d'être attaqué par un démon dérangé.

– Quoi ?

Jimin fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Jungkook accompagné d'un blond inconnu au visage dément. Et après plus rien.

– Il s'est passé quoi ?

– Je te l'ai dit, tu as été attaqué.

– Encore tes histoires farfelues ?

Suga se renfrogna.

– Voyons si après ça tu ne me crois toujours pas.

Sans prévenir il lui toucha le front.

 _Jimin attendait son ami quand il l'entendit arriver. Heureux, il alla à sa rencontre._

 _– Jungkook ! Tu vas bien ?_

 _Il avait l'air fatigué et agité. Il était donc vraiment malade ? Mais qu'avait-il ?_

 _– Jimin…_

 _– Alors c'est toi Jimin ?_

 _Jimin vit pour la première fois ce grand homme blond et pâle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La personne que voyait Jungkook en secret ces derniers temps ?_

 _– Oui, et vous êtes… ?_

 _– Ton assassin._

 _Ce trait d'humour ne lui plaisait pas. Jimin allait le lui faire remarquer surtout que l'état de son ami était vraiment pitoyable mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu s'entoura d'une aura noire et comme s'il était un magicien, lui envoya une boule de la même couleur. Sous le choc, Jimin fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche. La douleur fut atroce. Il aurait voulu hurler mais son ventre souffrait trop pour que le moindre son puisse en sortir. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Le corps tremblant, le jeune homme leva sa tête alors qu'il gisait encore par terre. Jungkook n'avait pas bougé. Le regard perdu, il bavait légèrement. Son agresseur quant à lui le regardait avec un sourire encore plus malsain._

 _– Allons petit Jimin, finis de jouer, montre-moi ton pouvoir !_

 _Le susnommé ignorait de quoi il parlait. Il avait si mal ! Que la douleur cesse ! L'autre n'eût aucun égard pour lui. D'une force surhumaine, il s'empara du col de chemise de sa victime qui fut soulevée assez haut pour que ses jambes ne touchent plus le sol. Puis une main aux ongles soudainement acérés lui lacéra le visage._

 _Jimin hurla. Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, une aura lumineuse, d'un mélange de rose et de gris, s'échappa de son corps et projeta son assaillant loin de lui. Il retomba à terre et tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'autre rit de manière effrayante._

 _– C'est ça, continue ! Continua à déployer ton pouvoir que je puisse te tuer !_

 _Ces mots le firent plonger dans la terreur, ses joues s'inondèrent encore plus de larmes. La lumière qu'il dégageait devenait de plus en plus puissante. Il ferma les yeux de peur. Tout ce qu'il entendit avant qu'il ne perde conscience fut un cri et comme une explosion._

Jimin ouvrit les yeux, aussi humides que dans la vision qu'il venait de voir.

– Ce n'était pas un rêve… ?

– Je suis désolé.

– Mais c'était quoi tout ça ?

– Taehyung – le vrai nom du blond qui t'a attaqué – a cherché à te tuer pour s'emparer de l'énorme pouvoir que tu as en toi. Il s'est servi de ton amitié avec Jungkook pour t'avoir.

– Jungkook ! Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

– …Il doit être en vie.

Jimin se figea.

– Tu n'en sais rien ? Mais il s'est passé quoi quand je me suis évanouie ?

– Je sis intervenu. Je n'étais jamais très loin de toi. Grâce au lien que nous avons pu développer décemment, j'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Et quand j'ai senti la magie démoniaque, je suis arrivé le plus rapidement possible. J'ai affronté Taehyung mais personne n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. J'ai quand même réussi à partir et à t'emporter avec moi loin de lui.

– Et tu as laissé Jungkook avec ce fou ?

– Pour commencer tu étais ma priorité. Ensuite ton ami n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Il est devenu la marionnette du démon, il lui obéit complètement. La preuve, il t'a vendu sans la moindre hésitation. Et je suis persuadé qu'il est encore en vie pour cette raison. Taehyung a besoin de lui parce qu'il se doute que viendrais le sauver du fait de votre lien.

– Bien sûr !

– C'est bien ça le problème…

– La police ! Il faut l'appeler, la prévenir de ce qui se passe !

– La police ne pourra rien faire.

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre ?

Suga voyait bien que plus il répondait aux questions, plus d'autres se créaient dans l'esprit du Clairvoyant. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, il lui raconta tout. Rien ne fut épargné ? Jimin connaissait désormais toute la vérité.

A la fin du récit. Il regarda l'ange droit dans les yeux, déterminé comme jamais.

– Apprends-moi à me servir de mon pouvoir.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

– Je ne veux plus être un boulet qui pourrait causer la perte du monde. Et je veux sauver Jungkook de ce monstre. Alors oui, je suis très déterminé !


	12. Douze : 5 novembre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin. Le dénouement final approche !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Douze : 5 novembre 2016**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la révélation de Suga à Jimin. Il avait fallu du temps à ce dernier pour accepter la réalité, de comprendre que l'histoire des anges, démons et Clairvoyants était réelle, qu'il était recherché par Taehyung qui désirait le tuer et surtout, _surtout_ , que Jungkook était devenu l'esclave de son ennemi.

Le jour-même des révélations, son ami avait donné sa démission avant de partir en voyage à l'étranger pour quelques semaines, comme il l'avait précisé à sa famille. Pas de contacts, il voulait profiter de ses vacances pour se reposer. C'était Marylin, l'une des Clairvoyantes et employée du magasin qui le leur avait appris. Pire, Namjoon avait fait de même. A peine avait-il été mis au courant que Jimin n'avait cessé de joindre son ami, pour toujours tomber sur le répondeur. Désespéré, Jimin était tombé dans un état dépressif. Seul Suga avait réussi à l'en sortir, lui disant que s'il ne faisait rien, alors Jungkook était condamné.

– Parce que ce n'est déjà pas le cas ? avait hargneusement demandé son protégé.

– Ton ami est encore en vie car Taehyung a besoin de lui. Malgré l'attaque, malgré le danger, tu ferais tout pour le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr !

– Alors Jungkook est encore en vie quelque part. Si nous ne faisons pas n'importe quoi, nous pourrons alors le sauver.

– Il sera encore lui-même après ça ?

L'ange ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Il lui faudra sûrement du temps, l'influence néfaste de mon frère est malheureusement trop importante. Mais tu seras là pour l'aider et se retrouver, alors je ne doute pas qu'il redeviendra celui que tu as connu.

Suga n'était en vérité pas aussi confiant, doutant fortement que Jungkook puisse un jour retrouver un esprit non pollué par les maléfices démoniaques. Mais il ne fallait pas briser les espoirs du Clairvoyant au moment où il devait apprendre à se contrôler. Alors il se tut.

Sous la tutelle attentive de Suga et Hoseok, Jimin commença à maîtriser sa puissance. Toutefois, c'était long et fastidieux. Le plus jeune avait du mal à toujours se concentrer et ses pouvoirs semblaient sans limite. Même l'ange ne s'attendait pas à autant de magie en lui. Jimin pouvait sentir les auras surnaturelles, mais également projeter sa puissance pour attaquer, former un boucler de son aura pour se protéger des attaques d'autrui, pressentir toute personne se trouvant non loin de lui, même de simples humains… L'ange comprenait maintenant pourquoi son corps n'arrivait pas toujours à supporter une telle puissance : elle ne pouvait être contenue sans exploser parfois.

Ses propres capacités effrayèrent Jimin. Lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme normal, voire complètement banal, voilà qu'il se découvrait être doté de dons incroyables. Mais c'était à cause de ça que Jungkook avait été la victime de Taehyung, songea-t-il amèrement. Alors il ferait tout pour sauver son ami.

Jimin s'entendit bien avec Hoseok et Seokjin. Toutefois, avec les trois autres Clairvoyants, Marylin, Enzo et Holly, le contact passa mal. Ils se voyaient peu, les trois autres passant essentiellement leur temps hors du musée, et ils n'avaient au final rien à se dire. Jimin en voulait inconsciemment à Marylin d'avoir vu Jungkook sombrer petit à petit sans qu'elle ne réagisse et la réciproque étant vraie, ils se brouillèrent dès le premier jour. Le plus jeune s'en moqua. Seul sauver Jungkook importait à ses yeux désormais.

Dans la nuit du 4 au 5, le sommeil de Jimin fut perturbé par un songe étrange. Il était assis sur un canapé dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon. A ses côtés se trouvait Jungkook qui suçait sa sucette, mais également Namjoon, Suga, Hoseok, Seokjin et malheureusement Taehyung. Devant eux se trouvait une petite table avec un grand récipient rempli d'une boisson non identifiée.

Ils semblaient tous attendre. Tout à coup, Hoseok se pencha vers le récipient et y mit des pilules blanches.

– Maintenant buvons, clama-t-il.

Tous obéirent et burent chacun à leur tour ce qu'il y avait dans le récipient. Puis Taehyung tomba raide mort par terre.

– Il a pris la pilule mortelle, affirma Hoseok. Mon piège a fonctionné.

Jimin s'en félicita et se retourna souriant vers Jungkook. Pour le voir grimacer et tomber lui aussi sans vie par terre.

– JUNGKOOK ! Pourquoi est-il mort ? hurla-t-il.

– Il n'était rien qu'un suppôt du démon, répondit le chef des Clairvoyants sans émotion ni regret. Il ne méritait plus de vivre.

– Non ! hurla Jimin dans le rêve.

– Non ! hurla Jimin en se réveillant.

En sueur, le jeune homme étudia son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre du musée, où il logeait depuis l'attaque. Essoufflé, il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Une autre de ses capacités qui venait de se réveiller ? Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'on lui avait menti, que Jungkook ne serait pas sauvé, mais assassiné ?

« Jimin ! »

Voilà qu'il perdait la raison à présent. Comme si Jungkook pouvait lui parler en ce moment-même !

« Jimin ! Tu m'entends ? »

– Oui je t'entends Jungkook, répondit-il par réflexe.

« Jimin, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je suis en danger ! »

Le susnommé se figea. La voix semblait proche et lointaine en même temps, étouffée et parfaitement audible. Son ami n'était pas là et pourtant il pourrait être à côté de lui.

– Où es-tu Jungkook ? Tu es encore avec ce démon ?

« Jimin, ils veulent tous ma mort, il n'y a que toi qui peut me sauver ! J'ai fui, je suis dans la rue, où es-tu ? Il faut que je te retrouve ! »

– Je suis dans le musée des Beaux-Arts. Celui qu'on a visité il y a un mois.

« Le musée ? »

– C'est compliqué à expliquer mais c'est lié au démon et au surnaturel. Viens, je t'attends !

Jungkook ne répondit plus. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Suga hors de lui.

– J'ai senti mon frère ! Tu as eu des contacts avec lui ? Il se trouvait là ?

– N-non, j'ai parlé avec Jungkook !

– Jungkook ? Mais espèce d'idiot, il n'est qu'un simple humain, il ne peut pas communiquer avec toi ! C'est encore un plan de Taehyung ! Que lui as-tu dit ?

Jimin pâlit avant de se mettre à trembler.

– Non, c'était Jungkook, pas le démon !

– QUE LUI AS-TY DIS ?!

Jimin ne put répondre car au même moment, Seokjin cria.

– L'aura du démon devient très forte ! IL ARRIVE !


	13. Treize : 6 novembre 2016

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après une grande pause, voilà la suite de Liens. Un petit peu d'actions, ça vous dit ?**

 **Attention, il y a la mort qui rode dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Treize : 6 novembre 2016**

Jimin sentit l'aura du démon. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle était différente. Elle était toujours aussi désagréable – le jeune Clairvoyant y était trop sensible – mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'il pouvait pressentir. Le jeune homme comprit : il s'agissait de Jungkook. S'il pouvait sentir son ami, même faiblement, alors cela signifiait qu'il était encore en vie. L'espoir fit battre plus vite son cœur.

Une explosion se fit entendre plus loin, faisant trembler la salle. Il y eut des cris et les chasseurs se dépêchèrent, armes en mains, d'aller affronter le démon. Suga posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

– Je l'ai senti aussi. Mais ne te leurres pas, Jungkook n'est pas ici.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– Ce serait une bêtise de sa part. Taehyung ne peut garantir sa victoire. En cas d'échec, il voudra encore t'appâter. Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y arriver.

– Jungkook… Mais il est en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Apparemment. Reste ici, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Puis l'ange se figea et disparut, profitant de sa récente puissance pour réutiliser ce don. Jimin mourait d'envie de se rendre sur les lieux mais conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas être très utile sauf à se faire tuer, il préféra pour une fois écouter.

* * *

Quand Suga se matérialisa dans la salle principale du musée, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia le temps d'une seconde. Il vit très distinctement les corps ensanglantés de trois chasseurs à terre : Marylin, Enzo et Holly. Ils étaient morts.

Le musée n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille, avec des fracas et des destructions un peu partout. Et parmi tout ce carnage, V luttait contre les deux chasseurs survivants. Seokjin et Hoseok étaient exténués mais déterminés, ils décochaient leurs flèches dans l'espoir de neutraliser le démon.

– Ne le tuez pas ! leur rappela l'ange. Si vous le faites il va…

– …Ressusciter, oui on le sait ! répondit Hoseok. Alors dépêche-toi !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A peine s'était-il matérialisé que son frère l'avait senti. Désirant survivre, Taehyung s'éloigna le plus possible de lui tout en faisant attention.

– Grand frère, cessons ce combat inutile, dit le démon.

– Je suis bien d'accord.

– Alors livre-moi le Clairvoyant. Je te promets qu'une fois surpuissant, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

– La promesse d'un démon n'a aucune valeur. Et je ne peux te laisser tuer un innocent. As-tu oublié quels étaient les devoirs angéliques ?

– Peuh ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis parti !

Suga concentra son énergie en lui. S'il visait bien, il pourrait le tuer d'un coup. Mais pour cela, il devait être précis. Si les chasseurs réussissaient à l'acculer quelque part, alors il pourrait tenter sa chance. Pourquoi était-il plus faible que le démon en ce moment ? Comment son cadet avait-il pu devenir si puissant en si peu de temps ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était en train de gagner et eux de perdre ? Il en était hors de question après tout ce temps !

V évita une flèche d'Hoseok puis se tourna vers l'ange.

– Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, tu le sais bien. Ce musée est peut-être très grand, mais il y a des limites. Je vais trouver le garçon.

Puis il s'élança et grâce à une grande vitesse, disparut. Suga en grogna de frustration. Heureusement, il continuait à accumuler son énergie. Quant aux sous-sols où se trouvait Jimin, le démon ne pouvait facilement les trouver, lui les ayant bénis par précaution. S'il avait pu contacter Jimin malgré cela, c'était uniquement par le biais de Jungkook. Le jeune humain ne se trouvant pas là, malgré sa nouvelle puissance, V ne saurait le retrouver d'un coup.

– Bordel ! jura Seokjin. Mais c'est impossible, on ne l'aura jamais !

– Calme-toi, intervint Hoseok. Si tu perds tes moyens, oui, là, c'est la mort assurée. Garde ton esprit clair et là, tu pourras vaincre. Allez, suis-moi, on va le débusquer.

Seokjin inspira un bon coup puis suivit son camarade. Suga choisit de rester immobile pour le moment. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'éloigner d'eux mais vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, l'ange choisit de continuer à accumuler de l'énergie. Il faisait assez confiance aux chasseurs pour retrouver le démon et le blesser et alors, ce serait à lui d'agir. S'il pouvait utiliser ses alliés pour parvenir à ses fins, il n'hésiterait pas.

Inconscients de ses pensées, les chasseurs continuèrent d'avancer, traquant avec vigilance le moindre signe du démon. Sans qu'Hoseok ne s'en aperçoive, Seokjin s'arrêta brusquement. Un sentiment extraordinaire s'était emparé de lui, comme le jour où il s'était découvert Clairvoyant.

Pris par une impulsion qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le jeune homme ne rejoignit pas son compagnon mais se dirigea plutôt vers le tableau, le fameux tableau par lequel tout a débuté. Miraculeusement, celui-ci était intact, entouré par des ruines de murs et d'objets d'art. Remplit de doutes, Seokjin s'approcha du tableau, le regardant attentivement, comme la première fois. Pourquoi lui un Clairvoyant ? Pourquoi alors n'arrivait-il pas à vaincre l'ennemi, qui avait lui assassiné de sang froid trois de ses camarades ? V était-il finalement voué à gagner ?

Il sentit l'aura du démon près de lui. Paré d'une détermination nouvelle, il s'empara du carquois et de la dernière flèche qui lui restait et visa l'ennemi. Toutefois, ce dernier avait senti la menace aussi s'écarta-t-il à temps. Le chasseur faillit se décourager mais refusant d'abandonner aussi vite la partie, s'empara d'un couteau accroché à sa ceinture.

– Tu crois me vaincre avec ça ? ricana Taehyung. Que tu es naïf !

Ce dernier était si sûr de lui qu'il abaissa quelques secondes ses défenses. Seokjin en profita et se jeta sur lui, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poings avant de chercher à le poignarder. Il ne désirait pas le tuer, ne voulant pas qu'il se réincarne et cause le malheur dans le futur. Le jeune homme souhaitait juste le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il soit immobilisé et que l'ange lui règle son compte.

En lui donnant des coups, le chasseur voyant son adversaire grimacer de douleur. Avait-il donc si mal ? Une seconde, il avait l'air d'un adolescent apeuré. Une seconde, Seokjin fut attristé pour lui.

– Désolé.

Et puis il se rappela que seuls les armes et les pouvoirs des Clairvoyants pouvaient réellement faire du mal à un démon. Le sourire cruel que lui montra V confirma ses craintes : il s'était fait avoir. Taehyung profita de sa confusion pour le repousser plus loin. Il s'empara ensuite du couteau et se jeta sur l'infortuné chasseur.

– Tu as voulu me tuer à l'arme blanche, n'est-ce pas ? Il est donc logique que je te tue de cette manière !

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups.

Le cœur de Seokjin fut impitoyablement poignardé. V en rit avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Plus que deux adversaires et il pourrait trouver le Clairvoyant. Et alors plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Une flèche se planta dans sa cuisse. Taehyung hurla et arracha la flèche. En face de lui, Hoseok commençait déjà à en décocher une autre. Le démon fulminait : il était si heureux de sa petite victoire face au défunt chasseur qu'il en avait un temps oublié le reste. La douleur lui rappela son erreur. Utilisant sa puissance, il s'éloigna d'Hoseok et fuit au loin.

L'attaque d'énergie de Suga manqua si peu de le tuer que s'il pouvait mourir d'une crise cardiaque, le démon l'aurait fait. Il devait son salut uniquement grâce à sa vitesse. L'ange ne dissimula pas son agacement face à son échec. Il pouvait réattaquer mais il devait prendre plusieurs minutes pour produire un nouveau tir.

Taehyung en avait assez d'attendre. Devinant que Jimin se cachait, il utilisa l'odeur de Jungkook encore présente sur sa veste et la fit voler un peu partout dans ce qu'il restait du musée.

– Jimin ! tonna-t-il. Je sais que tu m'entends !

Le susnommé en effet, attiré par sa tactique, était sorti des sous-sols tout en restant près d'eux, au cas où. V allait reprendre la parole quand il évita une autre flèche d'Hoseok. Le chasseur était doué, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait grièvement le blesser. Le démon avait besoin de reprendre des forces avant l'ultime combat. Mais il laisserait un message avant de partir.

– Jimin, si tu désires revoir ton ami vivant, tu as tout intérêt à me rejoindre rapidement !

Il délivra l'adresse et se téléporta dans sa demeure. Sitôt son aura évaporée, Jimin se précipita dans la salle où se trouvaient Suga et Hoseok.

– Yoongi, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je ne sens plus l'aura des autres ?

La mine sombre d'Hoseok fit comprendre au plus jeune la vérité.

– Non !

– Abattre un démon n'est pas facile, petit. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Les chasseurs acceptant ce risque.

Hoseok avait été sec dans sa réponse mais entre les tragédies et la débâcle, il ne voulait pas être sympa. Jimin se hérissa mais comprit que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui spécialement. A la place il inspira un bon coup puis commença à avancer d'un bon pas.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda Suga.

– A ton avis ? Chercher Jungkook ! Maintenant qu'on a l'adresse, il n'y a plus à hésiter !

– Tu tiens tant que ça à te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? cracha Hoseok.

– Non, je tiens à sauver mon ami !

L'ange se rapprocha de son protégé et lui serra l'épaule.

– Il a raison, tu dois rester ici.

– Mais…

– Toi mort, tous nos espoirs sont anéantis.

A ces mots, l'aura rose de Jimin se matérialisa autour de lui.

– Lâche-moi !

Suga voulut arrêter Jimin, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Pressentant le mouvement de main de son ami, il l'évita et se retourna. Jamais encore l'ange n'avait aperçu un tel regard chez l'humain. Agressif, coléreux, vengeur.

– Jimin, n'y va pas !

– J'y vais, quoi que tu fasses !

– Si tu y vas, c'est la mort assurée !

Jimin lui lança un regard noir. L'aura s'intensifia comme jamais.

– Tu as beau chercher à me protéger, je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Tu crois que je vais rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire ? Et ne cherche pas à me faire croire que vous avez la situation bien en main quand je vois le résultat !

– V se fiche pas mal des autres, il n'y a que toi qui l'intéresse ! A peine mettras-tu un pied dans sa propriété que s'en sera fini de toi. Et de l'humanité toute entière par la même occasion.

– Tu voudrais que je reste ici bien sagement le temps que Jungkook meure ? Ce n'est même pas envisageable !

Suga refusa d'entendre les arguments de son interlocuteur. L'enjeu était bien trop important pour cela. Il chercha à s'emparer derechef du Clairvoyant, mais ce dernier s'était préparé. Il n'avait pas plus de maîtrise de son don qu'auparavant, mais ses sentiments agirent pour lui. En colère contre Suga et inquiet pour Jungkook, Jimin serra des poings. Alors que la main angélique s'approcha de lui et posa sa paume contre ses paupières, l'aura le brûla, ce qui le força à s'éloigner. Jimin n'attendit pas et courut à l'extérieur.

Les policiers arrivés entretemps ne purent l'arrêter : grâce à ses dons de Clairvoyants, le jeune homme les propulsa plus loin et fonça dans l'obscurité. Hoseok et Suga s'échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Quoiqu'il allait arriver par la suite, ils n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes.

* * *

 **Et c'est là que je réalise que l'histoire est quasiment terminée parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre !**


	14. Quatorze : 6 novembre 2016 - 9 mai 2017

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ça y est, après tout ce temps, voilà la fin de cette histoire ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je suis contente de voir qu'il y a eu quelques personnes pour l'apprécier. Cette première grosse fanfic s'achève et j'en suis émue.**

 **Je ne l'ai pas relu (manque de temps) alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes:/**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Quatorze : 6 novembre 2016 - 9 mai 2017**

Perdu. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Namjoon comment il se sentait en ce moment présent, cela aurait été la réponse qu'il aurait donnée. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Etait-il au moins toujours vivant ? En vérité, il n'en était même pas sûr. Depuis une durée indéterminée, sûrement des années, son esprit pataugeait dans un brouillard permanant. Il ignorait où se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin.

Namjoon avait expérimenté dans son adolescence plusieurs substances et les résultats n'étaient pas très beaux à voir. Cependant, jamais encore il ne s'était senti autant pataugé, son esprit flottant entre le réel et l'irréel, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer qui était quoi.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le jeune homme tenta de se repérer dans le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait présentement. Cette pièce lui était vaguement familière, avec ces couleurs criardes et cette décoration de mauvais goût. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? S'était-il fait enlever ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ?

Un faible gémissement à ses côtés li fit tourner la tête. Là, il aperçut une silhouette allongée près de lui, dans un état encore plus lamentable que lui. Namjoon fronça les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour découvrir que l'autre personne n'était autre que Jungkook. Ce détail déstabilisa le plus le plus âgé. Qu'il se trouvât entraîné dans une mauvaise aventure, quoique ce fut étonnant maintenant, était une chose. Que son jeune ami le fût également en était une autre.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

A force de réfléchir et de tenter de se souvenir, Namjoon finit par vaguement se rappeler s'être rendu de lui-même dans ce manoir pour voir l'étrange propriétaire. Enfin il avait surtout suivi Jungkook mais il l'avait suivi et accepté…. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ses souvenirs devenaient extrêmement flous, voire inexistants. Namjoon était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, ce qui l'effraya.

Encore sous l'effet de la drogue – parce vu son état il ne pouvait en être autrement – le jeune homme tenta de sortir Jungkook de sa torpeur. Il le secoua mollement – il n'avait pas la force d'en faire plus – tout en l'appelant, mais ses efforts furent vains. Jungkook marmonna mais resta inconscient. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas senti qu'il avait été secoué.

Inquiet, Namjoon sentit son crâne lui faire mal. Il se sentait faible, avait perdu tous ses repères, mais pour autant, il n'abandonna pas. Rassemblant les forces qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme se décida à parcourir les lieux pour tenter de trouver une sortie. Dès qu'il la trouvera, il ira chercher Jungkook et le trainer de force s'il le fallait pour le sortir d'ici.

Obligeant ses muscles à coopérer, Namjoon se déplaça lentement.

* * *

Le démon rentra chez lui furieux. Il avait été blessé et perdait des forces, ce qui était inadmissible. Il avait été si proche d'avoir Jimin !

Au moins avait-il tué quasiment tous les chasseurs et sapé leur moral, en plus d'indiquer à sa proie où se rendre pour mieux s'en emparer. Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et il était sûr de gagner. Mais il devait se guérir avant que Jimin et ses protecteurs n'arrivent. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de guérison, il s'occupa de ses blessures.

* * *

Jungkook se réveilla en sentant l'aura démoniaque. Clignant des paupières, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais il n'y fit guère attention. Sa gorge le brûla tant elle était desséchée. Désirant boire, il se leva péniblement et avala une boisson à sa portée. Le liquide s'infiltra en lui et le rendit malade. Pris d'une forte envie de vomir, Jungkook se dirigea vers les toilettes et régurgita la boisson verte dans la cuvette. Malgré cette action, il ne se sentit guère mieux, bien au contraire.

* * *

Jimin arriva assez rapidement dans la demeure de V. Non seulement il était guidé par la rage envers le démon et l'inquiétude pour Jungkook mais en plus, il sentait l'aura de son ennemi, qui le guidait. Autour de lui, son aura rose flamboyait, mais il n'y portait pas attention. Non, le plus important demeurait Jungkook. Son ami était sûrement encore en vie, Yoongi le lui avait dit. Alors il allait le sauver, coûte que coûte.

Il entra dans l'imposante demeure dont la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il pénétra dans les lieux et sentit aussitôt la puissante magie des lieux. Il ignorait où aller mais continua à foncer tête baissée.

Le Clairvoyant était tellement obnubilé par ses plans qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait été suivi par Suga et Hoseok. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent à sa suite, s'arrêtant brusquement à l'entrée.

– Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ? demanda le chasseur.

– L'aura est très forte, oui. Et son pouvoir ici plus puissant qu'on se l'imagine. Méfions-nous des lieux !

L'ange ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et reprit sa course, suivant la trace de son protégé. Hoseok allait le suivre quand une sensation étrange l'arrêta dans son élan. Ce ressenti ne lui était pas complètement inconnu, puisqu'il l'avait déjà connu par le passé. Il s'en rappelait comme cela avait eu lieu le jour-même : lorsque Seokjin s'était révélé être un Clairvoyant.

– C'est impossible !

La rationalité du chasseur malgré sa tristesse et l'espoir l'empêchait de croire au miracle. Son ami et collège était mort, tué des mains du démon. Mais alors, pourquoi le sentit-il comme s'il se trouvait à ses côtés ?

– Seokjin ?

– Combats, je serai à vos côtés pour vous protéger !

La voix était lointaine et proche à la fois. Elle provenait de nulle tout en étant proche. Hoseok ne voulait pas y croire, mais finit par l'accepter. Par-delà la mort, Seokjin poursuivait sa mission. Plus confiant grâce à ce côté surnaturel dont il ignorait tout, le jeune homme se lança à la poursuite de l'ennemi.

* * *

Suga détestait cet endroit. A cause de le trop forte aura de son frère – il vivait là, l'aura démoniaque se trouvait donc partout – il avait perdu la trace de Jimin. Pire, à cause de la magie, l'intérieur de la maison était un labyrinthe de pièces sans fin. Comment retrouver son chemin ? Comment être sûr de protéger Jimin et neutraliser Taehyung ? Maugréant, il poursuivit son chemin en espérant avoir un peu de chance.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Suga tomba sur Jungkook. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers lui. L'ange sentit qu'il était encore en vie, mais tout juste. Quel poison avait-il avalé ? A moins que les traitements du démon n'aient été fatals ?

Puisant un peu de sa magie, Suga ramena Jungkook qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu.

– Ça va ?

L'ange ne se souciait pas tant que cela du plus jeune, mais s'il pouvait le maintenir en vie, alors cela pourrait aider à faire ramener Jimin à la raison.

– Tiens bon, je vais te sauver.

– Laisse-moi !

Avec une force surprenante pour son état, Jungkook repoussa Suga avant de s'approcher des toilettes et de s'immobiliser devant, sans savoir quoi faire.

– Je veux juste t'ai…

– Dégage ?

Taehyung avait-il à ce point pollué l'esprit de l'humain pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? L'ange, face à ce cas désespéré, ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important : la survie de Jimin. Sans trop de remords, il s'en alla, abandonnant Jungkook. Il ne vit donc pas qu'après son départ, Jungkook s'écroula contre le sol et qu'une épaisse fumée l'enveloppa avant de le faire disparaitre.

* * *

Jimin continua d'avancer sans trop savoir où aller quand de la fumée se matérialisa devant lui. Cela força le jeune homme à s'arrêter, inquiet d'une attaque du démon. Avec horreur, quand la fumée se dispersa, il découvrit Jungkook inanimé. Sans se poser de question, Jimin se précipita auprès de son ami. Inquiet pour lui, il le secoua.

– Kook, hey Kook ! C'est bon, je suis venu te sauver !

Toutefois, malgré ses appels multiples, Jungkook ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Jimin posa alors sa tête contre le torse, l'oreille contre le cœur. Avec horreur, il n'entendit aucun battement.

Inanimé, pâle, sans vie… Le Clairvoyant comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

– Non non non non non !

Jimin serra Jungkook dans ses bras, le suppliant de se réveiller. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues quand une voix se fit entendre.

– Quel spectacle touchant ! Cesse donc de pleurer, tu vas bientôt rejoindre ton ami !

V s'approcha de sa victime, mains tendues, prêt à la tuer. Néanmoins, alors que moins d'un mètre les séparait, l'aura de Jimin explosa. Des filaments de pouvoirs roses apparurent un peu partout dans la pièce, émanant du jeune homme. Taehyung dût se protéger avec son pouvoir tant l'énergie qui affluait était puissante. C'était comme si une violente tempête avait éclaté ; le démon devait faire très attention.

Jimin se releva doucement et lança un regard assassin à Taehyung.

– Toi, c'est ta faute, tu l'as tué !

Il tendit instinctivement ses paumes face à son ennemi et celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur. Furieux, V riposta en lançant des boules d'énergie. Il devait assommer Jimin avant de le tuer à mains nues mais aucune de ses attaques ne semblaient fonctionner. Pire, Jimin semblait naturellement protégé par un bouclier d'aura et la moindre de ses attaques était surpuissantes. En quelques minutes seulement, le démon était grandement affaibli et presque vaincu.

Jimin ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, se laissant guider par ses humeurs. Son pouvoir le dépassait et commençait à lui prendre toute son énergie. Suga, qui arriva sur les lieux, se précipita vers lui et par derrière, lui colla la paume contre les yeux, le faisant s'évanouir. La tempête d'aura et d'énergie se stoppa aussitôt. L'ange n'aimait pas le faire, mais il préférait que son protégé reste en vie et ne se consume pas de lui-même.

Taehyung, profitant de l'opportunité, chercha à s'échapper. Mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'une flèche se logea dans son tendon, le faisant hurler de douleur en même temps que cela l'immobilisa.

Hoseok l'avait visé correctement, encouragé par Seokjin qui d'au-delà la mort, avait su exactement où frapper. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé sa part du travail, il attendait que Suga s'en occupe.

Ce dernier s'avança vers son frère.

– Maintenant, après tout ce temps, je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir ma mission…

– Fou ! Si tu me tues, tu meurs après moi, je le sais !

– Cela ne m'a jamais empêché de vouloir corriger mon erreur.

Taehyung paniqua quand il comprit que Suga ne changerait pas d'avis.

– Cesse d'obéir aux autres, soit libre comme moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

– Tu as peut-être oublié qu'autrefois tu protégeais les autres et ne souhaitais que leur bonheur, mais moi non. A Dieu, cher frère.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Suga se servit de l'énergie qu'il avait accumulé avant de s'occuper de Jimin et la projeta sur le démon. Taehyung hurla avant de commencer à disparaitre, son corps partant en poussière. En moins d'une minute, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du blond, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Hoseok s'approcha de l'ange.

– Alors, c'est bon cette fois ?

– Absolument.

A la fin de la réponse, Suga sentit son propre corps se consumer petit à petit. Il se retourna vers Jimin, toujours inconscient.

– Prends-soin de lui, il va en avoir besoin.

– Compte sur moi.

Suga s'en alla sans regrets.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard._

Hoseok passa devant le musée des Beaux-Arts, toujours fermé pour enquête sur la destruction et le carnage des lieux. Que de souvenirs en ce lieu ! Des heureux, mais également bien des tragiques.

L'ancien chasseur soupira. Repasser dans la vie normale sans surnaturel lui était encore compliqué, mais il s'y faisait. Depuis peu, il était professeur de tir à l'arc et cela lui convenait. De plus, il avait assez de temps libre pour veiller sur ses protégés, comme il se le disait à lui-même.

Namjoon avait réussi à s'en sortir, ce jour fatidique. Encore grandement choqué parce qu'il avait vécu, il avait mis du temps à reprendre un job. Ne pouvant retravailler dans la supérette – Jungkook y avait travaillé et cela l'attristait – il s'occupait à présent de remplir les voitures des autres à coup de diesel ou d'essence. Il ne se liait avec personne et restait méfiant des inconnus qui l'abordaient.

Jimin était un cas encore plus complexe. Perdre Jungkook avait été un tel choc qu'il avait littéralement perdu la mémoire. Il ne se souvenait de plus rien, pas même de qui il était. Interné depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il restait cloitré dans sa chambre, ayant peur de retrouver ses souvenirs. Tout se passait bien, si l'on pouvait dire ça, sauf la fois où Jimin avait fait une attaque de panique en ayant entendu que l'un des médecins s'appelait Jungkook, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi. La guérison sera pour lui lente, voire impossible, mais au moins il allait bien, surtout que son pouvoir avait entièrement disparu, il ne serait plus embêté sur ce point.

Hoseok poursuivit son chemin. Ils avaient certes gagné la guerre, mais les batailles avaient laissé d'importantes cicatrices derrière elles.

* * *

 **Retrouvez-moi sur facebook à La Mandragore de Nantes et twitter à MissMandragore ^^**


End file.
